Le prix de son désir volume 1 Le pacte
by Serleena
Summary: Jusqu'où peut aller un militaire pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaite ? Et quel en est le prix ?
1. L'oeil du serpent

**Me revoilà ! Après un bon moment d'absence, je suis de retour avec pleins d'idées. Commençons d'abord par cette fic. Elle sera en trois volumes, dont la publication sera sûrement espacée vu que j'ai d'autres histoires en tête. **

**Voici le premier volume, en espérant que ça vous plaise pour que je puisse faire les deux autres . Persos de FMA pas, à moi, ça vaut pour toute la fic. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

«_ Je ... je ne peux pas ... accepter ! » _

_« Alors regarde la Mort prendre son dû !_

_« NON ! Non pas ça ! Ne faites pas ça ! Je ... c'est d'accord. J'accepte. »_

_« Biiien ! »_

Que ... qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Et qui parlait ? C'était flou. Que s'était-il passé, pourquoi une telle peur ? C'était étrange. Incompréhensible même. Ca n'augurait rien de bon, rien du tout. Mais avant d'obtenir des explications, allons plutôt voir ce qui se passe à Central. Central, la pus grande ville du pays d'Amestris, le pays de l'alchimie guerrière. Là où l'armée régnait. Dans cette cité quelque chose était sur le point de surgir.

Une chose venue réclamer ce qu'on lui doit. Venez. Approchez mais en silence. Nous sommes dans une petite rue, déserte pour le moment. Le silence régnait, oppressant, angoissant. Même pas un aboiement de chien errant, ou de chant d'oiseau. Rien. Tout à coup, un grondement retentit. Et puis ... une fissure dans le béton. La fissure se divisa, se prolongea, avant que le bitume ne soulève par pans entiers. Une main sortit enfin, suivie d'une autre. Petit à petit, une femme sortit du sol.

Elle arborait une étrange tenue, ancienne visiblement. Son buste était orné d'un imposant pectoral en or, comportant des parties en rubis. Il cachait un haut s'arrêtant juste sous la poitrine, aux manches courtes et en lin blanc fin. Ses biceps étaient ornés de bracelets d'or, tout comme les poignets. Le bas était une jupe longue, ouverte sur un côté et dévoilant les jambes. A la taille, sous le nombril plus précisément, se trouvait une ceinture assortie au pectoral.

Mais le plus curieux était une espèce de grand serpent qui ornait sa tête. On aurait dit qu'elle avait pris la dépouille d'un cobra et qu'elle s'en était coiffée. Ainsi, distinguait-on la tête du reptile, les orbites et sa collerette. Le serpent avait une couleur sable, et descendait jusqu'aux genoux.

La femme quant à elle, possédait une peau mate, d'une belle couleur. Ses cheveux presque entièrement cachés par la peau du cobra éatient bruns, et tressés par endroits. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, et observa l'endroit. Des yeux rouges comme le sang, dont la pupille était fendue. Elle se tint immobile un instant, semblant réfléchir. La femme huma l'air un instant. Un sourire sadique, avide, étira ses lèvres charnues. Et puis elle se mit en marche.

* * *

Sa nature la guidait. Pas besoin de connaître les lieux. Après près d'une heure de marche, l'étrange femme sortie de la terre s'arrêta devant une demeure. Ses yeux couleur sang, à l'éclat glacial, scrutèrent la maison un instant. Peu après, la porte d'entrée vola littéralement en éclats. Et quand je dis éclats, pensez puzzle. Les morceaux de bois, pas bien grands, jonchaient le couloir. Un bruit de pas de course se fit entendre.

Un homme parut, stupéfait et inquiété par le vacarme. La femme lui adressa son sourire le plus carnassier.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Vu la blancheur, que dis-je la pâleur, la transparence même, qu'afficha l'interpellé, on pouvait dire que oui. En matière de blanc, les lessives pouvaient aller se rempaqueter.

« V ... vous ... ici ... » articula le maître des lieux.

« Oui ! Et je suis venue réclamer mon paiement ! » répondit la visiteuse en s'avançant.

Ses sandales fines écrasèrent le bois sur son passage. L'homme en face d'elle paniqua complètement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas ! Pas maintenant c'est impossible ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Oh que si je peux ! Et je n'accepte aucun refus ! » répliqua la femme implacable.

Le propriétaire de la porte explosée se sauva. Il courut dans un couloir, et ouvrit une porte à la volée. Ses yeux fouillèrent frénétiquement la pièce, cherchant un moyen de défense. N'importe lequel, mais un. Il l'entendait approcher. Pourquoi n'y avait-il que des livres dans cette bibliothèque ? sembla-t-il penser.

Euh ... ben je sais pas mon gars. Moi je veille toujours à camoufler un bazooka dans un dico. Hé rigolez pas, c'est utile. Notre ami mal barré dans la pire des galères avait l'air de le penser. Sa visiteuse arriva dans la pièce. La panique ayant atteint son paroxysme, il s'empara du premier objet à sa portée pour se défendre. En l'occurence, un roman dans le style pavé. Il le lança de toute ses forces en direction de son adversaire. Mais elle l'attrapa d'une seule main, et y jeta un oeil. Des contes.

« Chez vous on dit : les bons « contes » font les bons amis. J'ignorais toutefois qu'il fallait les jeter à la figure. » commenta-t-elle.

Le livre tomba en poussière entre ses mains. Il était devenu du sable. Elle fit un pas en avant. Le malheureux saisit une statuette, qui suivit les traces ou plutôt la trajectoire du livre. Seulement elle connut le même sort que son prédécesseur. Commençant à comprendre qu'il était perdu, l'homme tenta de supplier la femme.

« Pas maintenant ! Par pitié pas maintenant ! Ma vie est ... »

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, comme le spécifiait notre accord. J'ai rempli ma part du marché, à toi de remplir la tienne ! » rétorqua la femme, dont la voix venait de monter d'un ton.

Il était tombé à genoux. Les larmes commençaient à couler.

« Laissez-moi dire au revoir à ma famille. Ma femme, mon fils, le bébé ... »

« Rien du tout. »

« Pitié ! »

« J'ai dit rien à faire. »

Le reste se passa rapidement.Un sifflement retentit, une ombre s'agrandit pour former la vision de la fin d'une vie. Il y eut un hurlement, puis plus rien. Plus d'homme ni de femme. Juste un tas de sable, avec dessus une pièce. C'est cet objet que les policiers, puis les militaires allaient retrouver souvent. En or, plus grandes que leur pièces de monnaie à eux, avec un oeil d'émeraude gravé dessus. Car à partir de ce moment-là, plusieurs autres cas similaires furent signalés.

* * *

Des personnes disparaissaient, et l'on ne retrouvait que des monticules de sables avec la fameuse pièce. L'affaire étonnait tout le monde : que signifiait la pièce ? Pourquoi était-elle posée sur du sable ? On voyait bien que tout s'était passé dans la force, pourtant il n'y avait pas de trace de sang. Et personne n'avait rien vu. L'affaire échoua donc à des personnes que je ne présente plus : l'équipe Mustanguienne. Ce fut Havoc qui passa le dossier relatant ces cas de disparition à son chef.

« Du sable ? Et c'est tout ? » demanda Roy Mustang, colonel de son état.

« Non il y a cette pièce là. Elle est toujours dessus.» précisa le blond.

Le militaire brun tourna une page, pour découvrir un croquis de l'objet. Il reconnut la patte du major Armstrong, armoire à glace croisée avec Monsieur Propre. Le haut-gradé observa le dessin. La pièce était la signature du coupable, à n'en pas douter.

« ... »

Durant un instant, il crut voir l'oeil briller, mais surtout il crut entendre le sifflement d'un serpent. Aussi releva-t-il vivement la tête.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Havoc.

« J'ai entendu siffler. »

« ?? »

« On aurait dit un serpent. » reprit Roy.

Le sous-lieutenant blond haussa un sourcil. Un serpent ? Ici, au Q.G ? Il ne manquerait vraiment plus que ça. Roy se rendit à son bureau, le dossier à la main. Il poursuivit sa lecture une fois installé, pendant que son subordonné expliquait les faits aux autres. La principale raison pour laquelle les militaires avait reçu le cadeau, c'était parce que dans le lot des victimes se trouvaient trois alchimistes d'Etat.

« _Mais ... je les connais. Ils étaient à la guerre d'Ishbal ... »_ songea le colonel.

Comme toujours à la mention de ce nom, une foule d'images très déplaisantes remontaient à la surface. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à les refouler pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Du moins la journée. Ishbal ... le mot résonna dans son esprit. De nouveau le croquis de la pièce en or se trouva en face de ses prunelles noires.

« _Ssssssss ... » _

Encore ce sifflement. L'oeil de reptile dessiné brilla encore. Le colonel ressentit soudain une démangeaison au niveau de la hanche. Machinalement, il y porta une main, mais quand il se rappela ce qui s'y trouvait, il pâlit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Il n'avait pas ressentit cette démangeaison depuis ... Durant un instant la connexion refusa de se faire dans son cerveau. Riza, qui gardait toujours un oeil voire quatre sur son supérieur, nota la crainte apparue sur son visage.

« Quelque chose ne va pas mon colonel ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Tous les regard s'étaient aussitôt tourné vers le brun. Il fallait dire que quand quelque chose n'allait pas pour lui, ça rejaillissait à un moment ou à un autre. Donc autant être informé le plus rapidement possible.

« Euh ... ce n'est rien ne vous en faites pas. Je me suis rappelé que j'avais oublié quelque chose. » répondit Roy.

Les autres soldats s'entreregardèrent brièvement, puis attendirent la réaction de leur lieutenant. Elle connaissait le colonel sur le bout des doigts. Après un court instant de silence, durant lequel Riza avait cherché à savoir s'il disait la vérité, elle parut se satisfaire de cette réponse.

* * *

Tout le monde allait par conséquent se remettre au travail, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit, sur un « Salut la compagnie ! » Hughesien. Seul Mustang ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier marcha alors rapidement vers le colonel, et posa brutalement ses mains sur le bureau.

« Yo Roy ! J'ai de nouvelles photos à te montrer ! »

« AAAH ! » cria Mustang.

Ce violent sursaut de sa part surprit tout un chacun. Montrer sa peur n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes du haut-gradé. Maes et Riza en furent les plus étonnés, et sûrement les plus alarmés. Roy poussa un gros soupir de soulagement en découvrant que ce n'était que son meilleur ami qui l'avait apostrophé de la sorte.

« Maes ... j'ai du travail, alors sois gentil abrège. » fit Roy plus calmement.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller toi. » remarqua Hughes.

« Siiii, mais ça irait encore mieux si tu arrêtais de tourner autour du pot. »

« Ah désolé, mais quand il s'agit d'Elysia il n'est pas question d'abréger ! » répliqua Maes.

« Tu préfère que ce soit ta vie que j'abrège ? » lança Roy en sortant un gant.

« Muf ! Quel sans coeur tu es ! »

Maes fit mine de bouder. Roy sentit sa hanche le démanger encore, ce qui n'était pas fait pour le calmer.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » fit soudain Maes;

Il venait de remarquer que son ami se dandinait sur sa chaise. De nouveau, la réponse fut qu'il n'y avait rien.

« Hawkeye, vous pourriez tout de même lui permettre d'aller aux toilettes ! Il va se faire dessus si ça continue ! » lança le brun à lunette en se tournant vers la blonde.

« Mais je ne ... » commença l'intéressée.

« Bonneidéemerciàplustard! » coupa Roy en bondissant de sa chaise.

Il sortit du bureau en trombe, sous les mines stupéfaites des autres soldats. C'était donc ça son malaise ? La simple envie de se soulager ? Riza eut du mal à y croire. Elle regarda Hughes, qui haussa les épaules. Néanmoins, lui non plus ne croyait pas que ce soit la véritable raison. Pendant ce temps-là, Mustang était entré comme un boulet dans les toilettes. Il entendit d'ailleurs un BAM retentissant. Et quand il regarda derrière ...

« Oh là merde ! J'ai assommé un général !!! » s'exclama-t-il.

Eh oui, en entrant comme un malade il venait de commettre une sacrée gaffe. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser orner le carrelage. Il le prit donc par les épaules et le tira loin de la porte assommante. Quelques instants plus tard, le général se réveilla, et demanda ce qui s'était passé. Mustang feint l'ignorance, et le haut-gradé finit par le remercier de ses soins. Enfin, il partit. Roy se précipita vers une glace, se mit de côté et baissa le haut de son pantalon.

« Et merde ! » lâcha-t-il.

Ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il déglutit. Comment allait-il s'en sortir cette fois ? Après quelques instants passés à s'observer, il regagna son bureau, mal à l'aise comme jamais. Naturellement cela se ressentit : Roy était nerveux, tendu. Il sursautait au moindre bruit. Mais les nuits étaient pires.

* * *

Ce soir-là, le colonel rentrait d'une journée éreintante. Les disparitions étranges continuaient, et toujours aucun résultat. Tout en se déshabillant, Roy réfléchissait.

« _Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix ... je vais devoir leur dire ce que je sais. Mais ça va être difficile. Très difficile. _»

Il se coucha, non sans soupirer. Le sommeil pourtant ne fut pas long à venir. De même que les rêves. Rouge ... tout autour de lui. Le ciel, le sol, les murs ... rouge. Où était-il ? Roy se vit commencer à marcher. Le paysage n'était que ruines. Pire encore, il y avait des cadavres à moitié dévorés. Le beau brun eut la nausée. Et cette odeur ... une odeur de mort.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? »_

Roy continua d'avancer. Il n'y avait pas un bruit.

« Sssssss. »

Roy fit volte face. Des serpents. Par dizaines. Tous obliquaient vers lui. Mustang tendit une main, mais s'aperçut que non seulement il n'avait pas ses gants et qu'il était en pyjama. Autrement dit il n'avait plus qu'une option : la fuite. Il décampa, seulement vous savez comment sont les rêves. Les fuites sont parfois terriblement ralenties on ne sait pourquoi. Les serpents eux, ne l'étaient pas. Ils étaient tout près à présent. Sauf qu'au lieu de l'attaquer, ils se mirent soudain à s'entasser les uns sur les autres. Roy remarqua qu'ils paraissaient fusionner.

Au bout de quelques instants, ce curieux spectacle donna naissance à un serpent énorme. Le reptile, un cobra, se redressait face à Mustang. Il le dépassait de deux têtes et demies. Ses yeux rouges lumineux le fixait, et la langue fourche sortait de temps à autre. Le cobra siffla, dévoilant de longs crochets. La suite se passa très vite. La bête plongea, et planta ses crocs dans la gorge de Roy. Il sentit la douleur l'innonder, un hurlement résonna.

Ce fut son propre cri qui le réveilla, en nage. Par réflexe, il porta une main à son cou. Il se leva et alla voir. Naturellement, aucune trace. En revanche, sa hanche le grattait. Il baissa la tête au-dessus de son lavabo. Mustang était parcourut de tremblements. Ce fut avec angoisse qu'il retourna se coucher. Le lendemain, ce fut avec les traits tirés qu'il se présenta au Q.G. Aux questions de ses subordonnés concernant sa santé, Roy répondait invariablement la même chose.

« Il sait quelque chose. » fit un jour Breda.

« Sur quoi ? » questionna Havoc.

« L'affaire de la pièce d'or. C'est avec elle que tout a commencé. »

Les autres considérèrent cette hypothèse. Le roux avait raison. Mustang était de plus en plus mal, fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Riza sortit discrètement de la pièce, direction le bureau de son supérieur. Elle devait en savoir plus. Si jamais il encourait un danger, la jeune femme devait en être informée. Le lieutenant toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Hawkeye entra. Elle trouva Roy endormi sur son bureau. Riza s'en approcha, et découvrit qu'il parlait dans son sommeil.

* * *

Au même instant, Hughes fit son entrée. Quand il vitle lieutenant tenter de réveiller le brun alors qu'il marmonnait, il l'interpella d'un « Psssst ! ». Puis il la rejoignit prestement, et lui fit signe d'écouter ce que Roy disait.

« Je v ... en prie ... pas mourir ... non pas ... eux ... »

Eux ? Les deux soldats échangèrent un regard.

« Je ... je veux pas ... pitié ! »

Maes se dit qu'il devait revivre un souvenir. Lui aussi en était arrivé à la même conclusion que Breda. Roy leur cachait quelque chose. Et vu les circonstances, c'était grave.

« Je ... je ne peux pas .. accepter. »

Finalement le brun se réveilla en sursaut, avec une terreur sans nom dans les yeux.

« Roy ... qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas accepter ? » questionna aussitôt Maes.

Les yeux noirs qui en envoûtaient plus d'une se voilèrent, avant de se baisser. Cette fois il savait qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas avant de savoir. Surtout Maes.


	2. Le jour maudit

**Merci beacoup pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir. Tant mieux si le premier chapitre vous a fait rire, parce que la suite est nettement moins drôle ... On découvre à quel point Roy est impliqué.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

Roy regarda fixement Maes. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ... Seulement Hughes ne lâcherait pas prise, ça le colonel le savait parfaitement. Le brun baissa les yeux. Le reste de l'équipe était entré, et avait marqué un temps d'arrêt en entendant la question du lieutenant-colonel. Tout doucement, Falman ferma la porte. En silence, chacun des hommes retourna à son bureau. Le colonel, absorbé par sa réfléxion, ne fit attention à eux qu'à la dernière seconde.

« On attends, Roy. » reprit Maes.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre. A quoi bon leur mentir, lui pour qui la confiance était un credo ? Il soupira.

« Très bien, je vais vous dire ce que je sais. Mais à la condition que je ne sois interrompu à aucun moment, sinon je me tais pour de bon. » annonça Mustang.

_Pfff, quel gamin tu fais_ se dit-il au même instant. Mais vu ce qu'il allait raconter,et surtout se souvenir, il avait préféré insister pour être sûr d'être écouté jusqu'au bout. C'était déjà bien assez pénible comme ça. Le brun se cala dans son fauteuil. Riza et Maes en profitèrent pour s'installer confortablement eux aussi. Puis Roy débuta son récit

« Je sais qui est le propriétaire de la pièce que l'on retrouve sur les lieux des disparitions. »

Oh bravo Roy ! Ca c'est de l'entrée en matière ! Dire qu'on connaît un coupable qu'on traque depuis près de quinze jours. Tous le regardaient avec stupeur. Mais comme convenu ne dirent rien, attendant d'avoir de plus explications.

« C'est ... une créature originaire d'Ishbal. Elle s'appelle Sâatha, et voici comment je l'ai recontrée.» reprit Mustang.

* * *

C'était durant la guerre. Les coups de canons déchiraient l'air, les fusils crachaient leur métal mortel. Les corps gisaient au sol, dans un état que l'on devine atroce. Les Alchimistes d'Etat se trouvaient déjà sur le champ de bataille. Cahcun réparti sur un secteur, chacun ayant de la chair à broyer. Mais un soir, deux Ishbals se faufilèrent vers une colline. Ils firent rouler une lourde pierre, révélant ainsi un passage creusé dans la pierre. Les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent dans le noir, après avoir allumés deux torches. 

« Je te dis que c'est de la folie, Harun. » dit l'un.

« Quand bien même, nous n'avons plus rien à perdre. » répondit le nommé Harun.

Son compagnon dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Face au massacre que leur peuple connaissait, ils ne risquaient pas grand chose à La réveiller. Après bien des tours et détours, les deux Ishbals débouchèrent dans une grande salle. Là, plusieurs statues en forme de serpent, grandes et en or massif formaient une allée. Sur les murs étaient dessinées des peintures anciennes, mais aux couleurs éclatantes, comme si elles avaient été faites hier.

Cependant, aucun des deux visiteurs ne prêta attention au décor. Seul ce qu'il y avait au fonds les intéressait. Une petite armoire en bois sur un autel. Là se trouvait leur vengeance et celle de tout un peuple. Les hommes arrivèrent devant l'autel. Aucun n'était rassuré. Ce qu'ils allaient réaliser était une très grave infraction à leurs lois. Pire que de pratiquer l'alchimie. Mais comme ils l'avaient dit plus tôt, les Ishbals n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

C'est ainsi que les portes de la mini-armoire furent ouvertes. A l'intérieur, une statuette d'or, représentant un cobra. La représentation parut s'auréoler d'une lueur rouge. Les Ishbals déglutirent.

« Allez, on ne peut plus reculer. » fit Harun.

Son compagnon prit un bol, et un poignard rituel. Il s'entailla le bras, et laissa le sang couler dans le récipient. Harun fit de même, avant de prendre une petite gerbe d'herbes. Il en trempa les bouts dans le sang, avant d'en asperger la statue. Ils commencèrent à réciter une prière dans leur langue. Le bol fut posé dans devant la statue. Au bout de quelques instant, les yeux en rubis de la statuette luirent. Les Ishbals faillirent s'interrompre. Ensuite, le sol se mit à trembler, tandis que la statue luisait toute entière.

Après quoi, une lumière rouge sang aveuglante illumina l'endroit. Il y eut un grondement inquiétant. Et ensuite ... une gerbe de feu embrasa l'autel. Les Ishbals échappèrent uin cri et reculèrent vivement. Un sifflement se fit entendre.

« Vous m'avez appelée mortels ? » fit une voix venue du feu.

Le brasier prit la forme d'un cobra.

« O-ou-oui puissante Sâatha, grande parmi les grandes. Nous implorons ton aide. » fit Harun en se prosternant, front contre le sol.

« Un pacte ? » siffla Sâatha intéressée.

« Non ô reine des enfers. Notre peuple se fait en ce moment même exterminer. Nous vous avons invoquée afin que vous déchaîniez votre puissance sur nos ennemis, les soldats d'Amestris. » fit le compagnon d'Harun.

Sâatha parut considérer la demande.

« Les Amestriens sont plus nombreux que les Ishbals ... cela veut dire beaucoup plus d'âmes que d'ordinaire. Et eux ne risquent pas de m'enfermer. C'est d'accord, je pars sur-le-champ rencontrer ce peuple. » dit-elle après réflexion.

Les Ishbals dissimulèrent leur contentement. Sâatha glissa sur le sol, filant vers la sortie. Ces deux-là se relevèrent, à la fois satisfaits que le démon aie accepté, et soulagés qu'elle ne leur aie rien fait. Mais Sâatha s'arrêta juste devant la porte, se redressa et se retourna.

« A propos, merci de m'avoir invoquée. »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, les deux Ishbals se retrouvèrent soudain en train de brûler comme du carton. Sâatha se désintéressa du spectacle. Le serpent fila à travers un pays dévasté.

« Le cadre est enfin devenu agréable. » commenta-t-elle.

* * *

Plus loin de l'endroit où se trouvait le démon, dans les lignes Amestriennes, un groupe de soldats entendait les grandes lignes de sa mission. Selon le haut-gradé qui la leur donnait, les militaires devaient envahir un secteur et y faire le ménage. Les Ishbals présent là-bas leur résistaient depuis trop longtemps. Des alchimistes étant présents dans le groupe, des snipers étaient de la partie. Une fois les ordres donnés, le groupe se mit en route. Parmi les soldats dans le camion, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs comme le jais et à la mine fermée. 

Encore des gens à massacrer, encore des cris, des cadavres, l'odeur de mort et de chair brûlée. Ca ne finirait donc jamais ? Le camion cahotait sur la route pierreuse. Roy Mustang leva les yeux, et observa ses compagnons d'infortune. Dire qu'une partie d'entre eux ne reviendraient pas vivants ... Le trajet se fit en silence. Tous étaient conscients d'aller vers la mort. Nombre savaient qu'ils ne verraient peut-être pas le jour se lever demain. Que leur vie allait brusquement s'arrêter, dans la violence et la souffrance. Que les projets qu'ils avaient pu faire auparavant ne verraient jamais le jour.

Sans parler de revoir sa famille. Finalement, le camion stoppa, faisant bondir les coeurs et monter l'adrénaline. Ca y est, ils y étaient, aux portes de la mort. Les soldats descendirent néanmoins dans l'ordre et la discipline. Ils furent partagés en escouade, et leurs chefs les passèrent en revue avant de leur donner l'ordre d'avancer. Puis tout le monde partit où il devait. Le secteur résonna très vite des bruits de la guerre, l'horreur dans toute sa splendeur. Les gens tombèrent, les uns après les autres sans distinction. Tout n'était que coups de feu, sifflements de poignards, cris de rage et de douleurs mêlés, éclairs d'alchimie, et de sang.

Ce liquide vital qui coulait, inondait le sol et semblait impossible à s'arrêter. Tant de vies achevées, brisées, fauchées de la manière la plus affreuse qui soit. La jeunesse qui s'éteignait sans en avoir profité, l'innocence qui volait en éclats, les rêves qui s'enterraient. Voilà le prix de la guerre, voilà le prix de la bêtise humaine.

Dans ce carnage, une escouade approchait d'un hangar. Certainement un entrepôt d'armes. Une bonne prise pour les Amestriens. Du moins ... le croyaient-ils.

Les soldats entrèrent en silence, sur leur gardes. Rien de suspect à première vue. Le chef d'escouade, un jeune homme brun au physique avantageux, ordonna une dispersion.

Ce fut lorsque tous se furent répartis dans l'entrepôt que le piège agit. Les Ishbals jaillirent de partout, et profitant de l'effet de surprise tuèrent un maximum de soldats.

« REPLI ! » hurla Roy.

L'alchimiste ne pouvait pas utiliser son art. Les hommes étaient tellement mélangés qu'il tuerait ceux de son camp à coup sûr. Tout ce que Mustang pouvait faire, c'était sonner la retraite pour en sauver le plus possible. Les militaires se frayèrent un chemin tant bien que mal vers la sortie. Roy les regardait sortir, voulant s'assurer que personne ne resterait en difficultés. Mais au lieu de les poursuivre, les Ishbals décampèrent. Roy fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange.

* * *

Soudain, une terrible explosion ébranla le bâtiment, soufflant tout le monde. Roy tomba sur le dos, et redressa la tête aussitôt. Il aperçut quelque chose qui lui causa plus de peur que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'alors. Se relevant d'un bond, le jeune militaire se précipita. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne se pouvait pas. C'était un cauchemar, l'horreur absolue. Roy ne savait plus quoi faire. Désemparé au possible, il ne pouvait que rester là, la bouche ouverte sur un hurlement muet, les yeux écarquillés. 

Que devait-il faire, que pouvait-il faire ? Roy était pétrifié.

« Oh non non ... quelqu'un ... de l'aide ... s'il vous plaît ... » gémit-il.

Il ne vit pas s'approcher une ombre. Et quand il releva la tête, ce fut pour croiser deux orbes couleur de sang. Une femme se tenait là, et une femme Ishbale visiblement. Elle portait une dépouille de serpent sable sur la tête, et une tenue peu courante pour quelqu'un de ce peuple.

« Tu as demandé de l'aide Roy Mustang ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. L'Ishbale s'accroupit.

« Je peux t'approter ce que tu souhaite. Mais il y a un prix à payer. » reprit-elle.

« Vous pouvez les sauver ? » questionna-t-il.

Car c'était tout ce qui l'importait. D'où sortait cette femme, et quel était ce prix à payer il s'en fichait complètement.

« Bien sûr que je le peux. Seulement il faut passer un pacte avec moi. »

« Et qu ... qui êtes-vous ? »

Enfin ! Quand on croisait un inconnu c'était quand même la première chose à demander.

« Je m'appelle Sâatha, et c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Alors, es-tu prêt à sceller un pacte avec moi Roy ? »

« Quel pacte ? »

« En échange de ce que tu souhaite, je te prendrais ton âme, et tu me servira. » fit Sâatha en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Roy en resta coi. C'était très élevé comme prix.

« Je ... je ne peux ... accepter. »

« Alors regarde la mort prendre son dû, vois la vie s'envoler ! Tu ne tiens donc pas suffisamment à eux pour les soigner. Tu as une chance de les guérir, et tu refuse. » répondit Sâatha.

Roy déglutit. Il inspira et répondit de la voix la plus assurée qu'il put.

« Le prix que vous demandez est bien trop élevé. »

« Si tu le dis. Mais à leur place je serais très déçue. Eux n'ont pas hésité à risquer leur vie pour toi, et quand vient l'occasion de leur rendre la pareille tu refuse ? Quant à ton âme rassure-toi : ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Quoi que tu décide, fais vite : car leur vie touche à sa fin. » continua Sâatha.

Roy baissa la tête. C'était vrai. Plus il tergiversait, plus la mort approchait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il les soigne. Après tout il leur devait ça.

« Très bien, j'accepte le pacte. » déclara-t-il.

« Parfait ! Signons-le tout de suite. » sourit Sâatha.

Elle claqua des doigts, et un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume apparurent. Le démon lui indiqua l'endroit où signer. Roy inspira, prit la plume et apposa sa signature aved dégoût. Le parchemin disparut sôt qu'il eut terminé.

* * *

Retour au temps présent. Le colonel finissait son récit. 

« Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir passé ce contrat. Et Sâatha vient chercher ses paiements. »

Les soldats étaient stupéfaits. Cette histoire était incroyable, tout bonnement incroyable. Tous avaient l'air d'un tas de poissons échoués sur le sable : la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

« T'es en train de nous dire ... que ce qui enlève les gens est un démon d'Ishbal ? » fit Maes.

« C'est tout à fait ça, si étrange que ça paraisse. Tu te rappelle de ce groupe de soldats qui a disparu dans le secteur Nord Ouest ? C'était elle. » répondit Roy en levant les yeux vers son ami.

« Maintenant que vous le dites, je me rappelle de ces rumeurs bizarres. Elles parlaient toute d'une femme Ishbale qui aurait massacré toute une escouade à elle seule. » intervint Riza, songeuse.

Maes s'en souvint également, quoi qu'il ne le mentionna pas.

« Et pour la pièce ? » questionna Fuery.

« Je crois que ça veut dire que la dette est payée. » soupira Mustang.

Les subordonnés du brun échangèrent un regard. Ca paraissait invraisemblable cette histoire. Mais ils savaient que leur supérieur n'aurait jamais inventé ce conte. Maes mit fin au silence méditatif qui régnait, en déclarant qu'il devait retourner travailler. Ce qui amena une diversion bienvenue. Chacun revint à ses dossiers, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« _Ils ne me croient pas. Mais je sais qu'elle viendra. Je lui dois mon âme et la servitude éternelle._» se dit Roy.


	3. En sursis

**Voilà la suite ! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise. Notre cher colonel vit dans la peur. Il sait que sa vie va bientôt se finir ... car elle vient le chercher.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« _Je sais où tu te cache ... je ssssssssais que tu es là. Je viens te chercher Rrrroy ... _»

« AH ! »

« Colonel, vous vous êtes encore endormi ! » lança Riza de son ton sévère.

Le lieutenant ne put s'empêcher de noter la peur de son supérieur. Depuis qu'il leur avait raconté cette histoire de démon Ishbal, il semblait comme traqué. Hawkeye avait du mal à accorder du crédit à son récit, cependant l'état du colonel laissait planer le doute. Il n'était pas du genre à inventer des sornettes de ce style. Roy se passa les mains sur le visage. Sâatha était toute proche, il le sentait. Sa hanche le lui indiquait.

La question était : pouvait-il lui échapper ? D'après le dossier d'enquête, des alchimistes, vétérans de la guerre, avaient été impuissants face à elle.

Riza continua d'observer Mustang. Il s'endormait de plus en plus fréquemment, et brusquement. Tout ça pour se réveiller en sursaut. Et si c'était vrai ? Si effectivement il avait conclu un pacte avec un démon ? Alors elle viendrait certainement réclamer son dû, et ... Roy mourrait. Le doute s'insinuait de plus en plus dans l'esprit de Riza.

«_ Qu'est-ce qu'il à se gratter sans arrêt ? _» pensa-t-elle.

Ca aussi ça avait commencé depuis peu. Cela avait-il un lien ? Lui seul pourrait le dire. A la première pause de la journée, le lieutenant retrouva Maes Hughes. Celui-ci vint vers elle.

« J'ai du nouveau concernant notre affaire. » lança-t-il sans préambule.

Riza était toute ouïe. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu.

« Un témoin a vu le coupable. Et tenez-vous bien : elle ressemble furieusement à la description que nous a fait Roy. »

« Elle ? »

« Oui elle. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne nous ai dit la stricte vérité. »

Cette fois Riza était franchement inquiète. Qui sait quand le démon allait apparaître. De son côté, Roy avait aussi décidé de prendre une pause. Un bol d'air frais lui ferait sans doute du bien. Il se dirigea vers une issue de secours, et inspira une bonne bouffée d'oxygène. Le brun s'adossa au mur à côté, et ferma les yeux. Se vider la tête ... ne plus penser à toute cette histoire, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Ca faisait du bien.

* * *

« Bonjour Roy. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. OH NON !

« Ca fait longtemps. Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici. »

« Sâatha ! » souffla-t-il en reculant.

« Bien ! Tu te souviens de moi. » sourit le démon.

Elle avança vers lui. C'est alors qu'une autre voix familière résonna.

« Je rêve ! Une Ishbale ici, ce n'est pourtant pas mon anniversaire. »

Kimblee. Pour une fois, Mustang était content de le voir. Avec son alchimie il tiendrait le démon à l'écart. L'air narquois comme toujours il avança tranquillement vers Sâatha.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mustang ? Me dis pas que t'as la trouille de ce genre de vermine tout de même. » railla-t-il.

Le concerné ne dit rien, et recula encore. Sâatha elle, fixait Kimblee avec dédain. Il la regarda à son tour, affichant un air sadique.

« Alors ma jolie on s'est perdue ? » lança-t-il en approchant.

Déjà il avait frappé dans ses mains. Vivement il lui saisit le poignet. Mais rien ne se passa.

« ?! »

Ce fut au tour de Sâatha de sourire sarcastiquement. Tout à coup Kimblee fit trois pas en arrière. Son torse était barré de quatre rayures. Le démon montra une main aux doigts griffus. L'alchimiste écarlate jura, avant de refrapper dans ses mains. Il les posa de nouveau sur Sâatha, mais comme tout à l'heure il ne passa rien.

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?! » s'exclama l'Ecarlate.

« Parce que je suis immunisée contre l'alchimie, pauvre idiot et inconscient que tu es. »

C'était donc ça, songea Roy. Voilà pourquoi elle avait pu tuer des Alchimistes d'Etat. Mais alors, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette créature. Sâatha saisit Kimblee au cou, et le souleva tout en serrant. Le visage de la femme-serpent affichait une expression de pur sadisme. Le brun aux yeux d'or lança un coup de poing. Son attaque fut interceptée. Il y eut un craquement sinistre suivit d'un cri. Le démon venait de briser le poing de Kimblee. Après quoi elle le projeta au loin.

« Ssssssaaaaah ! » siffla le démon en s'élançant.

Elle lança plusieurs coups de griffes. Roy décampa.

« ALERTE ! On attaque un Alchimiste d'Etat !!! » cria-t-il

Aussitôt des militaires rappliquèrent, arme à la main. Guidés par Mustang ils déboulèrent dans la cour. L'Ecarlate était à terre, couvert de zébrures. Roy ordonna de tirer. Sâatha siffla de rage. Puis une gerbe de feu jaillit. Le démon s'élança ensuite vers ses assaillants. Une gorge tranchée, une tête arrachée, une morsure mortelle, des membres brisés, le démon faisait un massacre.

Ses yeux étaient entièrement rouges, de temps à autre elle saisissait quelqu'un, qui s'enflammait aussitôt. Avec une force que seuls les démons pouvaient avoir, Sâatha envoyait valser les pauvres militaires. Un seul l'intéressait.

« Colonel ! »

« Riza ne restez pas là ! » répondit Roy en plaçant son bras devant elle.

La blonde tourna la tête vers la scène du combat. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Une femme, Ishbale avec une dépouille de serpent, en train de déblayer un mur de soldats. Mais bien vite l'instinct militaire reprit le dessus. Hawkeye dégaina, et visa la tête. Le coup fit simplement se pencher en arrière le démon, déjà bien énervé. Elle redressa la tête, et la baissa. Ce qui se passa ensuite inquiéta davantage les soldats. Les bras du démon semblèrent se fondre dans son corps.

* * *

Les épaules s'élargirent jusqu'à former une collerette. Les jambes s'étaient collées, fondues avec la dépouille de serpent. Tout comme la tête. Et c'est ainsi qu'apparut un gigantesque cobra doré. La bête siffla. Un coup de queue balaya les soldats qui approchaient. Sâatha lança sa tête en avant et mordit un militaire. Il se changea aussitôt en sable. Elle filait vers Roy, vers son âme. Le colonel et son lieutenant se sentirent tirés en arrière. La porte fut refermée. Hughes, son équipe et celle de Mustang les poussaient à fuir.

Ils coururent dans les couloirs, pendant que d'autres allaient dans la direction du démon. Enfin ils s'enfermèrent dans le bureau de Hughes.

« Espérons qu'ils auront le dessus sur elle. » fit le lieutenant-colonel.

« _Je t'aurais Roy ... tu ne peux pas m'échapper. »_

« Ca ne sert à rien ! Elle ... elle n'est plus là. » fit Roy, une main sur le front, les doigts dans les mèches.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » s'étonna Breda.

« Je le sens. C'est la ... Junitsu. »

« La quoi ? » fit Havoc.

« La marque du pacte. Ca me démange depuis que Sâatha est revenue. » répondit le brun.

Il se mit de profil, souleva sa veste et baissa la ceinture de son pantalon. Sur sa hanche droite était tatoué un cobra rouge dressé. En elle-même Riza trouva ça ... plutôt sexy. Si seulement ça ne signifiait pas la mort du marqué.

« Je crois que c'est grâce à ça qu'elle nous localise. Et que ça pourrait tout aussi bien être la provenance de mes cauchemars. » continua Roy.

Il camoufla de nouveau le tatouage. Que ça grattait ce truc !

« En tout cas maintenant nous savons que tu as dit la vérité. » fit Maes.

« Je me doutais bien que vous ne m'aviez pas cru. Moi à votre place j'en aurais pensé autant. » répondit le brun.

« Et donc cette ... Junitsu vous permets de détecter la présence du démon ? » questionna Kain Fuery.

« Je n'en sais trop rien. Quand elle est venue tout à l'heure, je ne l'ai pas su jusqu'à ce qu'elle me parle. Mais là je viens de sentir son départ. »

« Ca m'étonnerais que tu puisse savoir quand cette créature approche. Ca te permettrais de fuir, ce qui ne doit pas l'arranger. » intervint Maes.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi s'est-elle montrée ? Elle aurait dû attaquer par surprise, comme le font les serpents. » intervint Maria.

« Sauf que Sâatha est un démon. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est sadique, elle aime effrayer ses proies, se délecter de leur peur. » fit Mustang.

L'entrée du major Armstrong mit fin à la discussion. Il annonça la disparition du démon, et la perte de dizaines de soldats. Ces derniers étaient dans un état sinistre.

« Parmi ceux qui l'ont approchée, seul l'alchimiste Ecarlate a survécu. » conclut le colosse.

« Evidemment, le jour où il disparaîtra le premier celui-là ! » commenta Hughes.

Tous sortirent du bureau.

* * *

On remettait de l'ordre visiblement. Tout à coup, tous les militaires présents se mirent au garde-à-vous. Etonnés, nos amis se tournèrent pour savoir ce qui se passait. Ce fut pour faire comme leurs collègues. King Bradley, Généralissime de son état, avançait dans le couloirs.

« Je viens d'apprendre que nous avons essuyé une attaque sanglante. » dit-il.

« Oui, monsieur, une femme est entrée ici et a tué plusieurs de nos hommes. » annonça Mustang.

« Et comment a-t-elle pu entrer ? Que voulait-elle ? » reprit le chef désarm ... des armées.

« Je l'ignore monsieur, nous allons mener l'enquête. »

King parut se satisfaire de cette réponse. Il assista à l'évacuation des corps, pendant que les autres s'en allaient. Roy était très mal à l'aise. Si ces hommes étaient morts, c'était sa faute : il avait attiré le démon d'Ishbal ici. S'il quittait la place alors qu'il devait enquêter, ce serait mal perçu. Sans compter qu'il était certainement plus en sécurité ici que tout seul chez lui. Pourtant ... il ne voulait plus d'autres massacres comme celui-là.

« _Je suis en sursis pour l'instant. Sâatha n'abandonnera pas tant que je n'aurai pas réglé ma dette. Or je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. _» se dit-il.

C'était clair, il devait trouver le moyen de se libérer du pacte conclu. Et pour cela, le mieux était de se renseigner sur la mythologie Ishbale. Vite de préférence. Sâatha ne resterait pas longtemps sans repartir à nouveau à l'attaque.

« Dites colonel, pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé votre alchimie ? Vous n'aviez pas vos gants sur vous ?» questionna Havoc.

Roy redescendit sur terre.

« Non. Et de toute façon ça n'aurait servi à rien. Sâatha ... ne craint pas l'alchimie. »

« Comment ça ? » fit Armstrong.

« Kimblee a utilisé la sienne, ça ne lui a fait la plus petite égratignure. Or vous connaissez la violence de son art. »

Voilà autre chose, semblèrent penser les militaires. Déjà que les balles n'avaient pas l'air de lui faire grand-chose, si en plus l'alchimie était sans effet ... Riza serra les poings à en faire rentrer les ongles dans la peau. Elle ne pourrait pas le protéger comme à son habitude. En temps normal son arme suffisait, mais cette fois il s'agissait d'un ennemi contre lequel elle était totalement inefficace.

« Je vais aller à la bibliothèque. J'espère qu'avant la guerre, quelqu'un a pris soin de s'intéresser à la mythologie Ishbale. Je dois trouver comment rompre le pacte. » annonça Roy.

« Au fait, c'est quoi l'objet de ce pacte ? On pourrait vous aider si on le connaissait. » dit Breda.

« J'en doute fort. » éluda Mustang.

L'équipe de Roy se sépara de celle de Maes à un angle de couloir. Sauf que le lieutenant-colonel prit son ami à part.

« Tu compte faire quoi ce soir ? » demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

« Rien de spécial. »

« Tu pourrais venir dormir à la maison. Tu y serais à l'abri. »

« Tu plaisante j'espère ? T'as déjà oublié que Sâatha me retrouve grâce à mon Junitsu ? Ce démon se fiche pas mal du nombre de gens qu'il lui faudra abattre pour atteindre sa cible. Elle vous tuera tous pour m'avoir. » rappela Roy.

Maes admit qu'il avait raison. Inutile d'introduire le ver dans le fruit, tant qu'on avait pas l'insecticide approprié. Cependant, il lui redemanda s'il avait un plan pour ce soir.

« Non. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tant que j'aurais cette marque Sâatha me retrouvera où que je sois. Elle me laisse en sursis. Elle peut revenir ce soir, demain ou dans quinze jours. Vu qu'elle est sadique, je crois qu'elle ne reviendra pas ce soir. Me laisser mariner, angoisser voilà qui est bien plus attrayant. »

Ouais. Il n'avait pas tort. Maes ne put que le laisser partir. La seule chose à faire comme il avait dit, c'était trouver comment rompre le pacte. Roy revint à son bureau, et regagna sa place sous le regard plein de questions de ses subordonnés. Le colonel fit comme si de rien était. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Hurler à la mort et aller se planquer sous son lit ?

Mustang savait très bien qu'il pouvait mourir à tout instant, depuis qu'il avait conclu le pacte. Les années passant, le brun avait fini par refouler cette hypothèse, et presque croire que Sâatha l'avait oublié. Le retour à la réalité était dur, comme toujours.


	4. Une alliance redoutable

**Merci à tous et toutes pour vos comentaires !!! Voici donc la suite, où notre démon va se trouver un allié de taille. Leur alliance va semer la terreur chez les militaires.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Sâatha observait Central depuis un de ses plus hauts toits. Le démon savourait sa liberté enfin retrouvée. Elle n'avait pas chômé depuis sa sortie dans le monde : le serpent avait en effet récupéré près de huit âmes et autant d'esclaves. Pour l'instant, un seul lui avait échappé : Roy Mustang. Mais Sâatha ne s'en faisait pas. Elle l'aurait tôt ou tard. Et puis, elle avait encore pas mal de gens à aller voir. Nombreux étaient les soldats qui avaient pactisés avec elle. Surtout des Alchimistes d'Etat. Il semblait qu'ils avaient été ceux les plus traumatisés par la guerre.

Une légère brise souffla, faisant onduler ses cheveux noirs. Le coin était plus sympathique à ses yeux qu'Ishbal. Pensez-donc, des milliers d'âmes concentrées au même endroit, toutes avec des désirs inassouvis ... un vrai supermarché. Sâatha sourit avec délices : elle avait trouvé son petit coin de paradis, et peut-être son futur royaume. Le démon s'étira. Il était temps de s'y remettre, elle avait eu suffisamment de temps pour paresser avant d'être invoquée. Elle se leva, et prit le chemin de la sortie.

Pendant ce temps, Roy prenait lui le chemin du travail. Il avait passé la nuit dans la peur, comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Plusieurs fois il s'était réveillé en sursaut, tant à cause des cauchemars qu'il faisait toujours que de la peur que Sâatha débarque. En bref, il avait dormi par intermittence. Pas étonnant qu'il arbore une tête de décomposé en entrant dans son bureau. Riza le regarder entrer le visage neutre. Mais intérieurement, elle était plus que soulagée. Elle aussi avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

Il était vivant, c'était l'essentiel. Roy s'assit pour se mettre au travail. Il luttait contre ses paupière qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Autrement dit, qui se fermaient toutes seules.  
« _Je ne dois pas m'endormir ... je ne veux pas encore faire ces horribles cauchemars ... faut pas dormir ... pas ... dor... mir. » _se dit-il.

Comme on s'en doute, sa tête se baissa doucement et ses yeux noirs comme la nuit se fermèrent. L'ami Mustang se retrouva bien vite aux pays des rêves.

* * *

Un paysage rouge, du genre de rouge que l'on aimait pas en général. Car il évoquait la mort et certainement la souffrance. Le brun entendait un chant venu de nulle part. Une musique douce, attirante, entêtante. Le morceau lui était inconnu, mais magnifique. Il fallait que Roy trouve la source de cette mélodie.

Le militaire avança donc, s'orientant à l'ouïe. Que c'était entêtant cette chanson ! Jamais il n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux. Enfin, il trouva la source. Une femme était en train de danser, une femme qui lui était familière. Roy s'approcha. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds flottant au rythme de sa danse. Elle se tourna. Mustang ne fut pas surpris de reconnaître Riza. Cette dernière portait une jupe en tissu fin, rouge et pailletée d'or. S'ensuivait un haut assorti, moulant, aux manches courtes et laissant tout le ventre livre. Riza dansait avec un voile, de manière orientale.

Des bracelets aux chevilles marquaient le ryhtme. Elle s'avança vers Roy en ondulant des hanches. Il sourit. La jeune femme était splendide.

« Ne me fuis pas Roy. Ton âme m'appartient, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, depuis toujours. »

Le colonel posa ses mains autour de la taille de sa subordonnée. Il la contempla pendant qu'elle ondulait entre ses mains.

« Toi et moi nous sommes liés. Pour l'éternité. » reprit Riza.

Roy acquiesça. Il ne rendait pas compte qu'elle l'entraînait. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent au bord d'un gouffre, Complètement anesthésié, Mustang resta planté à la pointe. Hawkeye était passée derrière lui. Soudain, elle le poussa. Le colonel fit une chute vertigineuse, et atterrit dans de l'eau.

« Mais ... c'est du sang ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Tout à coup il poussa un hurlement. Devant lui flottaient des morceaux de cadavres. Et fraîchement dépecés encore. Vive le bio ... Roy devait de sortir de là. Il y avait des bouts d'humains partout maintenant. Refoulant une nausée, il se mit à nager. Puis une voix sussurra :

« Rrrrroy ... pourquoi me fuis-tu ? »

Riza émerga soudain de cette mer de sang. Il la regarda, stupéfait. Elle se tenait au-dessus de lui. Et puis ... la vérité apparut. L'image de Riza se déforma pour laisser place à un cobra.

« TU ES A MOI ! » rugit la bête.

Mustang sentit des bras le saisir, et tenter le noyer. Les morts. Il sentait leur puanteur, entendait leurs râles. Une fois encore ce fut son cri qui le réveilla. La vraie Riza se tenait à ses côtés. Elle s'étonna de le voir reculer précipitamment, et qu'il la regarde avec une terreur sans nom dans les yeux.

« Colonel tout va bien. Vous avez fait un cauchemar. » dit-elle d'une voix apaisante.

Tout en reprenant son souffle, Roy commença à réaliser. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un de ces maudits cauchemars. Ouuuuuf ! Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le reste de l'équipe pensait qu'il avait besoin de vacances. Toutefois ce serait signer son arrêt de mort. Ici au Q.G, il y avait du monde pour tenir tête à Sâatha. Seul il était fichu. Alors qu'un silence méditatif et plein de compassion s'était installé, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Maes.

« On vient de repérer Scar dans la septième avenue. » lança-t-il.

Ses yeux verts émeraude s'attardèrent sur son meilleur ami. Il remarqua l'apparence fatiguée, tendue par la peur du colonel. Il leva les yeux vers Riza, qui de par son propre regard lui assura que ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Néanmoins, le soldat de feu se leva, et suivit de son équipe se rendit au-dehors. Les voitures noires filèrent vers l'endroit indiqué par Maes. Ce dernier, après avoir constaté une fois de plus l'état de Roy, en vint à penser qu'une sortie comme celle-là lui ferait du bien.

* * *

Parce que Scar à côté de Sâatha, c'était un caniche à côté d'un pitt-bull. Et encore. Tiens en parlant du front croisé, si on allait voir ce qu'il trafiquait ? Notre ami Ishbal était en effet sur le point d'offrir un voyage tout frais payés à Au-delà World à un Achimiste d'Etat. En pension complète s'il vous plaît. Monsieur ne fait pas les choses à moitié voyez-vous. Sauf que là, allait survenir un léger contre-temps. Comme quoi, même Scar-airlines connaît les retards ...

« Tu tiens une de mes proies. » entendit Scar.

Il tourna la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant son interlocutrice.

« Que ... tu as été libérée ? » lança l'Ishbal.

« D'après toi ? Oui je suis libre, depuis la guerre. Je reviens aujourd'hui chercher les âmes que l'on me doit. Et là tu en as une entre les doigts. » répondit Sâatha en désignant l'alchimiste du regard.

« Hors de question que je te le laisse, démon. »

« Alors je vais devoir te le prendre par la force. Mais dis donc, ton bras est tatoué. Et avec des symboles alchimiques encore. Voilà qui est intéressant. » sourit Sâatha.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. Pars d'ici, cette âme reviendra à Dieu. » répliqua Scar.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire éclater de rire le démon.

« Tu y crois encore, alors qu'Ishbala n'a rien fait pour vous sauver ? Moi j'ai agis, j'ai sauvé des vies. »

« Au prix de leurs âmes et de la paix. » rappela le Croisé ( ça change du balafré )

« Tout se paie. Il n'empêche qu'ils ont survécu en plus d'obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Mais puisque tu semble haïr les Alchimistes d'Etat, j'ai une idée. Nous pourrions nous associer. » proposa Sâatha.

« Tu t'imagine que je vais passer un pacte avec toi ? Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point. » fit Scar avec dédain.

« Et moi je ne suis pas idiote pour demander cela à un moine combattant. Mais crois-moi, tu as tout à gagner et rien à perdre. Je ne veux pas de ton âme. Car vu que tu as trahi l'enseignement d'Ishbala, elle m'est déjà acquise. Je mets mes pouvoirs à ton service, je suis capable de localiser les Alchimistes d'Etat, beaucoup d'entre eux ont pactisés avec moi. » continua le serpent.

Scar parut réfléchir. Comme Sâatha l'avait mentionné, au point où il en était il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il savait qu'en utilisant l'alchimie il n'avait plus sa place dans le royaume divin. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à présent, c'était venger son peuple. Et Sâatha lui proposait de réaliser cela avec plus de rapidité que d'habitude, sans contrepartie.

« C'est d'accord, j'accepte l'alliance. » finit-il par dire.

Le démon sourit d'un air satisfait. L'association promettait d'être fructeuse. Elle exigea en revanche de mordre le militaire avant qu'il ne le tue. Pour récupérer son âme. Scar accepta, avant d'exploser la malheureuse victime.

« Une de mes proies approche. » annonça la femme-serpent en essuyant sa bouche.

* * *

Effectivement, les militaires déboulèrent dans les instants qui suivirent. Quand le démon aperçut qui venait, elle sourit d'une manière carnassière à effrayer une hyène.

« Oh non ! » souffla Roy.

Sans plus attendre, Riza fit feu sur Sâatha. Cette dernière siffla, mais ne répliqua pas. En revanche, elle s'attela à protéger son nouvel associé des balles. Elle tendit les mains, et projeta une vague de sable. Un vrai brouillard. Puis elle s'élança. Des cris retentirent. Hawkeye tenta de retrouver Roy.

« Colonel ! »

« Je suis là ! Riza ! »

Pas facile de se repérer dans cette tempête de sable. La respiration était difficile également. Tout à coup, la blonde se retrouva face à Sâatha. Evidemment, le lieutenant lui tira dessus. Le démon d'Ishbal ne bougea pas, laissant les balles la perforer. Elle lui fonça dessus au bout d'un instant, et serra son cou. Riza eut un hoquet de surprise. Le serpent la regarda suffoquer, puis soudain la projeta sur le côté. Roy continuait de chercher sa subordonnée. Il la trouva enfin, allongée par terre.

« Riza ! » s'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai rien, elle ne m'a rien fait. »

Autour d'eux la bagarre continuait. Mustang eut soudain peur pour Maes. Il décida d'aller le chercher aussi, sans quitter sa subordonée.

« Il faut trouver les autres ! » fit Riza.

Au même instant, le sable disparut. Ce fut pour dévoiler le carnage de Sâatha, et de Scar également.

« Roy, Hawkeye ! »

« Maes, content de te voir intact. » fit Roy en voyant son ami arriver.

Leur équipe semblait plus ou moins intacte, mais les autres soldats en revanche ... Les soldats se rassemblèrent. Tous étaient atterrés par cet échec.

« Scar et Sâatha ont disparus. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils se sont alliés ces deux-là. Et si c'est le cas, nos problèmes ne sont pas près d'être résolus. » annonça Maes.

« Je le crois aussi. » ajouta Roy

« J'ai demandé à Sciezka si elle avait déjà vu un livre sur la mythologie Ishbale. » reprit le brun à lunettes.

« Et ? » interrogea Mustang avec espoir.

« Elle est en train de chercher. Ca va prendre du temps, sachant qu'elle doit restituer des dossiers juridiques en plus. »

« D'accord, ça fait au moins une bonne nouvelle. »

Mustang demanda à Havoc de téléphoner pour évacuer les corps, et lui indiqua une cabine non loin. Le blond se sauva. Riza était songeuse. Elle se remémorait son face-à-face avec Sâatha. Si elle n'avait pas hésité à tuer les autres, pourquoi l'avait-elle laissée en vie, sans une seule égratignure ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Riza ne l'apprendrait que bien plus tard.

* * *

De leur côté, Scar allait pouvoir apprécier l'alliance avec Sâatha. Le démon dénichait ses proies avec une facilité déconcertante. L'accord entre eux était le suivant : elle traquait et mordait les victimes, avant de lui permettre de les tuer. L'Ishbal accomplissait ainsi sa mission plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais espéré. Sâatha ne lui demandait rien, à vrai dire ils ne se parlaient presque pas. Seul leur objectif commun les intéressaient. Comme on s'en doute, cela ne manqua pas de jeter la panique chez les bleus.

Roy se sentait envahi par une culpabilité plus rongeant que de l'acide chlorhydrique. C'était de sa faute si Sâatha était là, si elle attaquait les soldats et s'était alliée à un grand tueur en série. Une fois de plus, le colonel avait des morts sur la conscience. Une part de lui avait pourtant ardemment espéré que ce ne serait plus le cas après Ishbal. Toute sa vie était axée sur cet objectif : plus de morts inutiles. Or voilà qu'il remettait ça. Il maudit pour la énième fois le jour où il avait conclu un pacte avec le démon d'Ishbal.

« _Vite Sciezka ... trouve comment rompre un pacte ou il y aura toujours plus de morts. _» se répéta-t-il.

Le colonel se retenait à grand peine d'aller voir toutes les cinq minutes où en était la jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle faisait tout son possible. Il fallait attendre, si dur que ce soit. Mustang se rongeait les sangs en silence, tentant de ne pas paraître trop affolé. Même s'il y avait de quoi. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on vends son âme.

Le généralissime pour sa part, sut qu'il était temps d'aller se promener dans les souterrains de Central. Auparavant, il pria Sloth d'avertir leur maître. Sachant que le chef du pays ne la dérangeait pas pour rien, Dante annonça qu'elle venait aussitôt. L'alchimiste quadri centenaire ( _ça se dit ça ?_) emprunta discrètement le chemin menant à une vieille église de l'ère crétine, pardon chrétienne. Malgré les vitraux cassés, l'intérieur était relativement intact. Dante ne perdit pas de temps à admirer de ce vestige d'une époque révolue.

Elle avança d'un pas sûr vers le fonds de l'église. Là, elle actionna un système d'ouverture par alchimie. Une porte dans l'autel coulissa, et l'alchimiste entra. Un long escalier s'enfonçait dans le sol. Attention aux marches grand-mère ... c'est qu'à cet âge-là ça n'a plus toute sa tête. Sans parler que ça se croit encore capable de circuler sans déambulateur. Enfin ... Dante arriva à la sortie, sur une espèce de falaise surplombant une cité engloutie.

Là encore Toûtank-roût ne s'attarda pas. Connaissant le chemin par coeur, elle s'orientait parfaitement dans ce fouillis de maisons et d'immeubles, tous de travers. Après près d'une demi-heure de marche, les kilomètres ça use ça use, Dante arriva à l'endroit où elle et Bradley avaient coutume de se rencontrer. Oeil-de-lynx était déjà sur place. Il adressa un signe de tête à son grand manitou. Le pow-wow pouvait à présent commencer. Non attendez. Où est passé le calumet encore ?

« Quelles nouvelles Pride ? » lança Dante.

« Mauvaises. Nos Alchimistes d'Etat se font décimer à une vitesse alarmante. Rien que ces deux semaines, quinze sont décédés. » annonça King.

Dante fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était guère réjouissant pour eux. L'alchimiste reprit bien vite un visage neutre.

« Raconte-moi tout. »


	5. Les serpents se recontrent

« Un démon d'Ishbal ? Impossible ça n'existe pas. » fit Dante.

Pride venait de lui narrer tout ce qu'il savait à propos de cette affaire. Et l'alchimiste était perplexe.

« Ce n'est pas l'avis de ceux qui l'ont combattue. C'est un adversaire redoutable. » répondit l'incarnation de l'orgueil.

« Quoi que ce soit, cela sabote nos plans. Si nous n'avons plus d'Alchimistes d'Etat, nous ne pourrons plus créer la Pierre Philosophale. Je vais envoyer Envy et Lust se renseigner davantage. » décida Dante.

Elle fit appeler les intéressés. Ces derniers écoutèrent l'histoire de leur maître, et s'affichèrent aussi étonnés. L'alchimiste plus vieille qu'il n'était permis leur ordonna d'aller mener leur enquête. Selon Bradley, elle avait été aperçue pour la dernière fois dans un grand boulevard. Les deux homonculus partirent sur le champ. Durant un moment, aucun ne pipa mot.

« Que pense-tu de cette histoire ? » interrogea enfin Lust.

« Qu'avec un seul oeil on finit forcément par halluciner. » répliqua Envy.

Lust afficha un sourire en coin. A peu de choses près il pensait la même chose qu'elle. Mais si leur maître voulait être sûre, ils devaient vérifier. Et puis voilà quji les changeait un peu. Les deux péchés arrivèrent au dernier endroit où Sâatha et Scar avaient commis leur dernier crime. La porte était complètement défoncée. Les homonculus entrèrent, passant outre les scellés de police.

L'intérieur était ravagé. Une table brisée, des griffures sur les murs et des rideaux en lambeaux. Plus de nombreux objets brisés et des traces évidentes d'utilisation de l'alchimie. Lust et Envy se regardèrent. King n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mangé des champignons hallucinogènes.

Pendant que les uns s'interrogeaient, les autres se reposaient un peu. Sâatha et Scar avaient trouvé refuge dans un immeuble abandonné. L'Ishbal se tenait assis au bord d'un vieux lit, pendant que la femme-serpent se trouvait sur un fauteuil en face de lui.

« Alors ? Que pense-tu de notre association ? » questionna Sâatha en se regardant les ongles.

Ongles qui se changèrent en griffes, celles qui avaient tailladé la chair des soldats.

« Bien que tu sois ce que tu es, je dois reconnaître que c'est plutôt une bonne chose. J'ai envoyé bien plus d'Alchimistes d'Etat dans l'au-delà que je n'avais espéré en quinze jours. » admit scar en dardant ses yeux rouges sur elle.

Sâatha tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire démoniaque.

« Je le crois aussi. Il peut être utile de s'allier à un mortel. Ca fait tourner les affaires. En parlant de ça, il doit nous rester au bas mot une quarantaine de ces charmants hommes qui ont pactisé avec moi durant la guerrz. Nous allons être occupés durant un bon moment encore. » annonça le démon.

Scar ne dit rien. Il avait eu du mal à comprendre comment tant de gens avaient pu se laisser convaincre de vendre leur âme à un démon. Toutefois les Ishbals connaissaient Sâatha et savaient ce dont elle était capable. Elle savait charmer ses victimes à la perfection, devinant leur souhait le plus profonds, et pouvait leur montrer un échantillon de ce que pouvait être ce voeu réalisé. Devant cette occasion de voir son rêve s'accompmlir, rares étaient ceux qui résistaient à la tentation.

Surtout si le désir paraissait anodin. Le prix lui, ne l'était pas. Et une fois le pacte signé, on ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Vu le temps que pouvait mettre Sâatha à venir réclamer son dû, on avait vite fait d'oublier une promesse faite à la hâte et dans la peur. Cependant, un créancier n'oubliait jamais une personne qui avait une dette envers lui.

« Nous devrions y retourner. J'ai soif de sang. » lança soudain Sâatha.

Scar retint une grimace. Elle le répugnait, il n'y avait pas à tortiller ni à trémousser. Tandis que lui pensait accomplir un devoir saint, le démon ne tuait que par plaisir et par goût du sang. Il en venait presque à plaindre ses victimes. Mourir de la main d'un démon était certainement la mort la plus horrible qu'on pouvait trouver. L'Ishbal se gardait bien de critiquer son alliée. Tous deux se levèrent, et quittèrent l'immeuble. Sâatha se mit aussitôt à repérer si quelqu'un portait le Junitsu. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne sente la marque des condamnés.

Le démon avançait en se concentrant sur les ondes émises par le tatouage rouge. Plus haut dans le ciel, un oiseau noir fit demi-tour.

« Je les ai repérés. » annonça Envy en se transformant.

Lust hocha la tête, et suivit l'homonculus métamorphe dans la direction qu'avaient prise Sâatha et Scar. Ils arrivèrent au beau milieu d'un affrontement. Un alchimiste était en train de transmuter le sol. Scar et le démon bondirent pour esquiver. Puis Sâatha avaec sa rapidité reptilienne fonça sur l'homme, évitant agilement les obstacles que lui opposait le soldat. Elle le frappa et l'envoya bouler. L'homme savait se défendre, mais cela semblait dérisoire face au serpent. Pour preuve, les homonculus entendirent des os craquer à diverses reprises.

Envy ne put retenir un sourire appréciateur. Voilà un spectacle intéressant. L'alchimiste eut recours à sa spécialité, à savoir l'eau. Il dirigea l'attaque vers les deux Ishbals. Sâatha se plaça devant Scar et bloqua le coup d'une main. L'homme aux yeux rouges en profita pour tenter un assaut. L'Alchimiste d'Etat évita de justesse la main destructrice. Hélas il le fit une fois mais pas deux.

« AAAAAAH !!! » hurla le soldat.

Scar avait fait exploser son avant-bras. Sâatha chargea de nouveau, et immobilisa le malheureux.

« Je te l'avais dit, que je t'aurais. Personne ne m'échappe. » sussurra-t-elle.

Sans attendre elle planta ses crocs de serpent dans la gorge de sa proie. Il ne fallaut que quelques instants pour qu'il ne devienne qu'un tas de sable. La pièce d'or tomba dessus, signifiant que la dette était réglée. Il était temps pour les Ishbals de s'en aller, avant que la police ne débarque. Mais hélas, je vous laisse deviner pour qui, les voitures des forces armées arrivèrent. Sâatha attendit qu'ils sortent des véhicules. Malgré sa nature démoniaque, elle savait se montrer patiente pour trouver le meilleur moment d'attaque.

Les policiers mirent Scar et le démon en joue. Sâatha fit mine d'obéir et leva les mains. Il en jaillit une véritable tempête de sable, qui coupa toute visibilité. Si vous vous êtes déjà trouvé à la plage au moment où un ven fort se lève, vous savez à quel point c'est désagréable. Le sable s'infiltrait partout, rendant la respiration difficile, piquant les yeux, enrayant les armes. C'est là que le démon d'Ishbal attaqua. Elle seule pouvait s'orienter dans ce mur de sable. Les malheureux policiers se firent dépecer.

On n'entendait d'ailleurs que leur cris de peur, de douleur et de surprise mêlés. Complètement isolés les uns des autres, aveuglés, les hommes ne voyaient arriver le démon qu'au tout dernier moment. Juste avant de mourir. Sâatha jaillissait avec la vivacité du reptile qu'elle était. Elle avait suffisamment de force dans les bras pour faire sauter une tête d'un coup. Enfin, le sable disparu, révélant le carnage. Du haut de leur perchoir, Lust et Envy ne masquèrent pas leur étonnement.

Après une concertation muette, ils retournèrent au manoir. Dante vint les accueillir, et les interrogea des yeux.

« Bradley a dit vrai : il y a bel et bien un démon qui rôde à Central. Et un coriace visiblement. » commença Lust.

« On a assisté à une démonstratin de ses talents, et je dois dire que c'est impressionnant. » ajouta Envy.

Il lui narra alors le dernier meurtre de Sâatha. Dante écoutait attentivement. Puis elle parut se plonger dans une intense réflexion, qui dura dix bonnes minutes.

« Je me demande si nous ne pourrions pas avoir ce démon pour nous. » dit-elle enfin.

Les homonculus affichèrent un air intrigué.

« Il nous faut agir avant qu'elle ne cause de dangereux dégâts à l'armée. J'avous qu'avoir un démon Ishbal sous mes ordres ne me déplaît pas. Lust, toi et Gluttony vous allez affronter ce démon. » ordonna Dante.

Lust pâli. Elle avait vu Sâatha à l'oeuvre et ça ne lui disait trop rien d'aller la combattre. Néanmoins la luxure se ressaisit : après tout elle non plus n'était pas humaine. Elle hocha donc la tête en assentiment. La brune alla ensuite appeler son fidèle obèse. Il lui demanda où ils allaient.

« Voir une Ishbale. » répondit Lust.

« Ishbale ? Je pourrais la manger ?

« Si tu y arrive. Mais le maître la veut vivante. »

Ils tâchèrent donc de retrouver Sâatha. Lust se disait que le mieux serait d'attendre qu'elle pointe le bout de son nez. Etant donné qu'elle était avec Scar, ça ne saurait tarder. Les homonculus patientèrent donc quelques heures avant que le serpent aux yeux rouges ne se manifeste à nouveau. Ce fut en écoutant la conversation affolée d'un citadin qu'ils le surent. L'humain hurlait pour qu'on appelle la police, disant qu'un meurtre avait lieu tout près.

Lust fit un signe à Gluttony, puis la plantureuse brune aborda le passant.

« Où est-ce que ça se passe ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix suave.

L'homme resta un moment éberlué par cette femme aux formes plus que généreuses. Il leva toutefois un bras, et montra une direction. Lust le remercia, et s'y rendit avec Gluttony. Le démon était bien là, et elle venait tout juste de tuer. Sâatha regarda les deux homonculus avancer vers elle. Un autre genre de serpent … La luxure ordonna à la gourmandise d'attaquer.

Ce dernier fonça avec un cri de joie. Sâatha ne cilla pas, et esquiva l'homonculus d'une simple rotation. Gluttony eut cependant tôt fait de revenir à l'assaut. Il ouvrit grand la bouche pour la mordre, mais d'un coup Sâatha arracha la mâchoire redoutable, avant de passer à la tête. Lus entra alors en scène, et embrocha Sâatha. La luxure écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit son adversaire se retourner brutalement. Les ongles verts cassèrent.

« SSSSSSS ! » siffla Sâatha en chargeant.

Elle mordit Lust à la gorge, et la déchira.

« Luuuust ! » s'exclama Gluttony.

Le démon tendit une main, et l'emprisonna dans une tornade de sable. Après quoi elle saisit Lust par le cou de l'autre main.

« Qui t'envoie, créature sans âme ? » questionna Sâatha.

Lust ne répondit pas, et planta ses terribles ongles dans le coeur du démon. Ce qui lui vit une tarte monumentale, à tel point que la tête de la luxure en fut arrachée. Le serpent Ishbal attendit patiemment que la tête se reconstitue.

« J'attends. »

« Mon maître ... Dante ... souhaite vous rencontrer. » articula Lust, gênée par la pression sur son cou.

Sâatha la considéra un moment. Puis elle la relâcha. Lust retomba en arrière, et toussa un court instant. Gluttony fut libéré de sa prison de sable. Il allait à nouveau se jeter sur le démon, quand Lust le stoppa.

« Ton maître. Ca pourrait être intéressant. Voyons un peu ce qu'il a à m'offrir. » fit l'Ishbale.

Lust demanda à Sâatha de la suivre. Deux heures plus tard, le groupe était de retour sous la ville. Dante haussa les sourcils en découvrant ce que ses homonculus lui ramenait. L'alchimiste afficha bien vite un sourire. Puis elle s'avança :

« Soyez la bienvenue. »

« Que me veux-tu mortelle ? » répliqua Sâatha.

« Je vous corrige tout de suite je ne suis pas mortelle. » sourit Dante.

« Bien sûr que si. J'admets que tu as quelque chose de différent cependant. Il y a autour de toi une aura peu courante. » continua Sâatha.

Dante fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la traite de mortelle, alors qu'elle était sur cette terre depuis quatre siècles.

« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : mes homonculus t'ont amenée par la force, et tu va donc m'obéir ! »

Sâatha éclata de rire, ce qui déconcerta Dante. Lust et Gluttony baissèrent la tête d'uin air coupable. L'alchimiste les regarda. Quelque chose ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu, dirait-on.

« Personne ne fait obéir, et surtout pas une mortelle. » lança Sâatha.

« Je ne suis pas mortelle ! Je possède la Pierre Philosophale ! Je suis l'alchimiste le plus puissant ! » s'exclama Dante.

Que quelqu'un lui tienne l'insupportait, surtout si ce quelqu'un ne la prenait pas au sérieux.

« Je ne crains pas l'alchimie. Ainsi c'est donc ça : cette aura c'est celle de la pierre. Tu t'en es servie pour rallonger ta vie n'est-ce pas ? » fit Sâatha.

Elle avança et se mit à tourner autour de Dante.

« Tu te crois immortelle grâce à ça, mais combien de temps crois-tu que ton âme va supporter ces transferts ? Car sache qu'une âme s'épuise de ce genre de chose, et qu'à la fin elle meurt. La tienne ... est déjà mourante. Le prochain transfert que tu feras te tuera. »

« Oh que non ! Tout se passera exactement comme d'habitude. »

« Eh bien tente le coup, tu verra bien qui a raison. Mais n'oublie pas que moi ... je suis capable de sentir dans quel état se trouve une âme. » continua le démon avec un rire sadique.

Mine de rien son assurance troublait Dante. Après tout c'était un démon, et elle devait bien connaître ce genre de chose. Mais l'orgueil de l'alchimiste la poussait à croire que tout irait bien.

« Bien. Passons à autre chose. Quel est ton nom ? » fit Dante d'une voix plus calme.

Si elle voulait arriver à quelque chose, elle devait la jouer fine.

« Sâatha. Je suis un démon d'Ishbal, dont la spécialité est de dévorer les âmes. »

Une nouvelle fois la confiance de Dante vacilla. La femme aux yeux rouges redemanda à l'alchimiste ce qu'elle voulait.

« Une association. Je contrôle ce pays, je peux t'apporter tout ce que tu désire. La seule chose est qu'il ne faut pas contrarier mes plans. » répondit Dante avec naturel.

« Tu souhaite surtout que je te serve comme ces coquilles vides que tu m'as envoyées. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour avoir ce que je veux. »

« Pourtant tu es bien alliée avec ce Scar ? » souligna Dante.

« Lui c'est différent. Nous avons un terrain d'entente. Je refuse ton association. Tu ne cherches que des esclaves. »

Dante n'apprécia pas du tout que Sâatha refuse. A vrai dire elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise non. Au fil du temps, l'alchimiste était toujours parvenue à obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait, par la ruse, par le charme ou par d'autres moyens.

« Je saurais bien te forcer à m'obéir ! » s'exclama-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains.

Des éclairs alchimiques furent lancés sur le serpent d'Ishbal. Sans le moindre effet. Dante afficha un air surpris et inquiet. Sâatha, qui avait été frappée dans le dos se retourna, les yeux flamboyants.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris : personne … ne peut me forcer ... à obéir. »

Dante vit la brune se métamorphoser. Un cobra doré gigantesque, avec des yeux couleur sang. La bête siffla. L'alchimiste voulut lancer une autre attaque. Sâatha esquiva en se baissant, et rampa à toute vitesse vers son adversaire. Lust et Gluttony s'interposèrent, mais Sâatha les percuta avant de s'enrouler autour de Dante.

« Ridicule petite femme … tu crois supérieure au genre humain à cause de la pierre, mais tu te comporte exactement comme eux. Tu ne vaux pas plus que ces êtres que tu méprises. » dit le démon d'une voix sifflante.

Les anneaux du serpent se resserrèrent autour de Dante. Du coin de l'œil, Sâatha vit Lust leva une main, sans doute pour l'atteindre avec ses ongles. Le serpent ouvrit la gueule, et cracha une gerbe de feu sur l'homonculus.

« Luuust ! » s'exclama le péché de gourmandise.

Il voulut alors attaquer Sâatha. Cette dernière le balaya d'un coup de queue. Puis elle approcha sa tête de sa victime.

« Ton âme est tellement usée qu'elle en devient fade. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à te la prendre. J'ai rarement vu un être aussi inintéressant. »

Et Sâatha relâcha Dante qui chuta sur le sol. Les propos du démon l'avaient mise hors d'elle. Néanmoins elle avait compris que son alchimie était inutile face à cette créature.

« Ne t'avise pas de te trouver sur ma route, toi ou un autre de tes stupides jouets. Tu n'a peut-être rien d'intéressant à mes yeux, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer si besoin est. »

Sâatha disparut dans une gerbe de feu. Dante, pour sa part, laissa échapper un hurlement de rage.


	6. Un autre pacte

**Voilà enfin la suite, et merci à ceux qui suivent. Bravo à PoseidonDemon pour sa clairvoyance ... Sâatha va encore briser des vies, mais Roy entrevoit enfin une solution.**

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Dante était furieuse. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été autant en colère. Lust et Gluttony en avaient fait les frais, et tout deux avaient essuyé une punition exemplaire. L'alchimiste tournait en ronds dans un salon, sous le regard d'Envy et Pride. Dante s'était sentie humiliée par le discours de Sâatha, sans parler de son impuissance face au démon.

« Il doit bien exister un moyen de détruire ce démon ! » dit soudain Dante.

« Elle est Ishbale non ? On a qu'à en capturer un et l'interroger. » suggéra Envy.

Son maître s'arrêta, et considéra l'idée. Après tout l'homonculus de son fils n'avait pas tort. Si quelqu'un connaissait ce démon, c'était bien les Ishbals. L'alchimiste sourit, satisfaite de savoir comment anéantir son nouvel adversaire.

« Bien Envy, je te charge de me ramener un de ces pathétiques humain aux yeux rouges. »

Le concerné sourit : enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à faire. Il prit aussitôt l'apparence d'un habitant de cette contrée, et quitta la ville souterraine.

« Quant à toi Pride, tâche de savoir qui parmi tes militaires ce serpent était-il venu chercher. » reprit Dante.

Le généralissime s'inclina, et quitta lui aussi l'endroit. Son maître décida d'aller se calmer en relisant un traité d'alchimie.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Roy effectuait toujours des recherches sur Sâatha. D'après Sciezka, il existait un ouvrage traitant de la mythologie Ishbale, dans une librairie spécialisé dans les livres anciens. Il lui fallait donc se rendre dans ce lieu. L'endroit en question respirait l'ancienneté, depuis le parquet foncé jusqu'aux cadres sombres. Il y régnait en plus un silence un peu oppressant, seulement rompu par le tintement de la clochette à l'entrée.

Derrière un comptoir de caisse, une dame à l'air acariâtre, et à côté portant une pile de livres, ce qui devait être sa fille. Mustang salua les deux avec le sourire. En le découvrant, la jeune fille en laissa tomber tous ses livres. Roy demanda où se trouvait le rayon traitant des mythologies.

« Eh bien, tu as perdu ta langue ? » fit la dame au comptoir, en se tournant vers sa fille, muette comme une carpe.

J'ajouterais qu'en plus d'être aussi silencieuse que ce poisson, elle en avait l'allure avec la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Comme ça : OoO.

« Au … fonds à droite Monsieur Mustang. » fit la concernée, le rouge aux joues.

« Merci bien. » reprit le brun, avec un sourire royesque.

Il s'y rendit donc, cherchant du regard l'ouvrage qui l'intéressait. Il tapota du doigt les tranches des livres.

« Mythologie Xinienne … Aruegolaise … Ah ! _Contes et Légendes Ishbales._ Qui aurait cru que je me plongerais un jour dan ce genre de lecture. » dit-il en retirant un livre la couverture en cuir rouge.

Il tourna les pages, lut quelques contes qui le firent sourire. De l'autre côté, à travers l'espace laissé par des livres sur une étagère, une paire d'yeux rouges l'observait.

« Nous y voilà : _Le démon d'Ishbal, Sâatha la femme cobra._ » dit-il à voix haute.

Les yeux derrière lui se plissèrent.

« _Femme serpent connue pour passer des pactes avec les mortels et leur voler leur âme. Sâatha a été le premier habitant d'Ishbal à trahir la Voie de la Déesse en pratiquant l'alchimie à des fins destructrices. Cette ancienne prêtresse aurait ainsi asservi toute la contrée d'Ishbal, une partie du pays d'Amestris ainsi qu'une province du royaume de Xerxès. Avec son pouvoir elle prétendait égaler les dieux, et imposa le culte d'Ishbala comme étant la déesse de l'alchimie._ » lut Roy.

L'histoire raconte ensuite que Sâatha transmutait des personnes vivantes en guise d'offrande. Lassée de ces pratiques insultantes, Ishbala décida de la punir en la privant de son âme, et l'expédia vivante aux enfers. Elle y devint le démon que l'on connaît, charmant les mortels en exauçant leur souhait le plus cher en échange de leur âme.

« Bon voilà pour la petite histoire. Moi ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment on annule un pacte. » reprit le colonel.

Les yeux rouges derrière s'écarquillèrent un bref instant, avant de disparaître. Roy crut sentir un regard, et se retourna vivement, une main aux doigts prêts à embraser les lieux. Personne. Il passa nerveusement sa main sur sa hanche, à l'endroit du Junitsu. Puis il referma le livre, et revint vers la caisse. Une fois le livre payé, le militaire rentra chez lui. Installé dans un fauteuil confortable, Roy reprit sa lecture.

* * *

« _Sâatha et Ishbala s'affrontèrent dans le désert. Le démon usa de toute la puissance de son alchimie d'alors. Le désert connut une agitation comme il n'y en avait jamais eu. Après trois jours de lutte acharnée, Ishbala utilisa son bracelet sacré pour aspirer l'âme de Sâatha, et pour ouvrir les Portes de l'Enfer. _»

Roy tourna deux pages, et arriva à un nouveau chapitre : _Le clan Sauren, les Guerriers d'Ishbala_. Mustang apprit qu'après être devenue un démon, Sâatha serait revenue sur terre. Elle se serait ainsi attaquée au peuple Ishbal de la manière que l'on sait. Ishbala aurait alors chargé un groupe de ses moines de la combattre, et de l'enfermer à nouveau. Pour ce faire, elle leur offrit le bracelet qui avait prit l'âme du démon.

Mustang trouvait que ça devenait intéressant. Le bracelet était peut-être la solution qu'il cherchait.

« _Le clan Sauren fait partie de l'élite Ishbale de par leur fonction sacrée, conférée par la déesse en personne. A l'heure où nous imprimons, ce clan existerait toujours. _Question : il était quelle heure au moment de l'impression ? »

Oh, ça a dû se faire avant l'apéro. Plus prosaïquement, Roy cherchait l'année où l'ouvrage avait été imprimé. Il la trouva tout à la fin, comme souvent.

« Ouais. C'était il y a un siècle. Bon, ce clan a très bien pu survivre longtemps après, mais avec la guerre j'ai peur qu'il ne reste plus grand monde. » dit-il.

Enfin, il avait un début de piste, ce qui n'était pas si mal. S'il trouvait ce clan, et qu'il leur expliquait que Sâatha l'avait marqué, peut-être accepteraient-ils de l'aider. Roy arrêta là ses investigations. En retournant au bureau le lendemain, il interrogerait Maes sur les coins où les Ishbals s'étaient établis. Le gouvernement les recensait de temps à autre. Un peu plus rassuré maintenant qu'il avait une solution, il entreprit de préparer son dîner.

Le jour suivant il se rendit au Q.G. Naturellement, Miss Gâchette d'Or 1914 était déjà là. Elle leva ses yeux chocolat vers son supérieur. Il était toujours en vie, elle en soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Riza remarqua également un léger changement dans son humeur.

« Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux. » dit-elle après un salut réglementaire.

« Oui. J'ai trouvé ce qui me permettrait d'échapper à Sâatha. »

Riza laissa paraître son espoir.

« Il faut que je trouve un clan d'Ishbal qui aurait déjà combattu ce démon et enfermé. S'ils apprennent qu'elle est de retour, ils pourront sûrement m'aider à rompre le pacte. » raconta-t-il.

Le lieutenant cligna des yeux. Des Ishbals … leurs grands amis les Ishbals.

« Mais … vous savez que vous n'êtes pas vraiment populaire auprès d'eux. A mon avis, ils préfèreront de loin vous livrer à Sâatha plutôt que vous en débarrasser. » souligna-t-elle.

« J'en suis conscient. Mais je dois essayer. »

« Au fait, quel est l'objet ce pacte ? Peut-être que nous pouvons le reprendre. »

Roy se crispa imperceptiblement.

« Non. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui se récupère. »

Riza chercha autre chose. Si les Ishbals refusaient d'aider son supérieur, tout serait fichu. Leur autre option résidait sûrement dans le contenu du pacte. Il fallait envisager une porte de sortie, aussi insista-t-elle pour connaître l'objet de l'entente passée avec le démon.

« Inutile de me harceler lieutenant. Sâatha n'a pas l'air du genre à accepter les compromis. Je vous laisse, je dois aller voir Hughes. »

Hawkeye ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais son colonel était déjà parti. Elle échappa un soupir d'exaspération. Comment voulait-il s'en sortir s'il refusait de livrer des informations capitales ? La jeune femme n'eut plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Roy arpentait les couloirs rapidement. Il arriva à au département où travaillait son meilleur ami. Maes se montra aussi soulagée que Riza en le voyant arriver.

« Je constate qu'elle n'a toujours pas réussi à t'avoir. » dit-il en le saluant.

« Non, mais moi j'ai de quoi m'en libérer. » annonça Roy avec un coin dans le sourire.

Maes était toute ouïe. Cependant, son visage s'assombrit quand il entendit l'idée. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, aussi le brun aux yeux verts accepta-t-il de faire les recherches. Roy le remercia. Hughes ne posa pas d'autres questions.

« _Tout de même, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le pousser à vendre son âme ?_ » s'interrogea le lieutenant colonel en regardant Mustang s'en aller.

Riza leva les yeux quand Roy entra. Le reste de l'équipe était arrivé entre-temps. Le brun ténébreux se dirigea vers son bureau.

« Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que le FullMetal doit rentrer ? » questionna-t-il.

« Si. » fit Havoc.

Roy sourit. Voilà l'occasion de le détendre à coup sûr. Crois-tu ?

Allons justement voir où en sont les frères Elric. Ces derniers avaient hélas fait une bien mauvaise rencontre : Scar. Pour une fois qu'il ne se trouvait pas en compagnie de Sâatha, l'homme n'arrêtait pas pour autant sa traque. Les frères se retrouvaient donc une nouvelle fois à lutter contre lui. Edward prenait garde à ce que l'Ishbal ne touche pas son bras. Il savait ce qui arriverait autrement. Alors que le jeune adolescent se trouva soudain coincé contre un mur, Scar lança son bras droit. Par réflexe, Ed leva son bras métallique.

« _Tant pis pour l'automail. Lui il est remplaçable._ » se dit-il.

Bon d'accord, il se ferait fracasser la tête en plus mais enfin … il serait en vie. C'est alors qu'Alphonse, voyant que son aîné risquait le supplice la clé à molette si jamais il arrivait malheur à son bras métallique, vint en renfort. Il enroula ses bras autour de Scar, coinçant ceux de l'Ishbal. Celui-ci malgré l'étreinte de fer, parvint à placer sa main destructrice sur la cuisse de l'armure. Le pauvre Alphonse explosa.

Ed hurla. C'était pire que la dernière fois : plus de la moitié de son corps vola en éclats. Il ne resta que la tête et le plastron. Le FullMetal transmuta sa célèbre lame et se précipita sur Scar. Il esquiva, mais Ed faisant volte-face plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, lui érafla le bras, endommageant le tatouage. Enragé, le jeune alchimiste atteignit son ennemi à divers endroits, créant plusieurs coupures profondes. Le FullMetal disait toujours qu'il ne tuait personne, pourtant là …

C'était bien une envie de meurtre qui coulait dans ses veines tel un torrent. Scar s'aperçut que les coupures occasionnées sur son bras tatoué l'empêchaient de se servir de son alchimie. Mieux valait battre en retraite, surtout que le petit pouvait le tuer à présent. Avisant une gouttière, l'Ishbal y grimpa agilement et se sauva par les toits. Ed poussa un hurlement de rage. Puis se rappelant que son petit frère avait besoin d'aide, il revint précipitamment vers lui.

« AL ! Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il.

« Proche de la terre … mais … je ressens quelque chose de bizarre. Comme si j'allais m'évanouir.» répondit l'armure.

Pris de panique, le FullMetal retira le casque. Il sentit des sueurs froides. Le sceau … il avait une petite entaille. C'était ça la sensation d'évanouissement, Alphonse risquait de mourir !

« Ed … » geignit l'armure.

« Ca va aller Al, je vais arranger ça. »

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » fit une voix féminine.

* * *

Edward leva la tête, pour découvrir une femme brune avec une coiffe en forme de serpent. Elle avait les yeux rouges.

« Euh … oui, si vous pouviez ramasser tous les bouts de fer que vous trouvez. » répondit le blond.

« Hmmm ! » gémit Al.

Ed eut un sursaut de panique. Le sceau était endommagé. Il lui fallait réparer cette entaille au plus vite. Mais comment faire ? S'il touchait le sceau, Al risquait de ne pas supporter la transmutation. La femme Ishbale approcha et s'accroupit.

« Une âme scellée à une armure. Intéressant. Mais il n'en a plus pour longtemps. » déclara-t-elle.

« Si si, je vais le réparer. » fit Ed en approchant les mains.

« J'en doute, si tu touche à son sceau il mourra. Néanmoins, je peux arranger ça facilement. »

Edward fronça les sourcils, et tourna la tête.

« Comment ça ? »

« Pour que ton ami se retrouve dans cet état, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Qui lui a coûté son corps. Et là il va mourir. Je peux éviter ça, je peux lui rendre ce qu'il a perdu. » fit la femme en plantant ses yeux rouges dans ceux dorés d'Edward.

« Les Ishbals ont l'alchimie en horreur. Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez lui rendre son corps. » répliqua le FullMetal.

Elle tendit alors une main, dans laquelle apparut une petite boule de feu.

« Tu ignore beaucoup de choses sur mon peuple. Nous vénérons une déesse qui a conféré à de rares élus certains pouvoirs. Je suis de ceux-là. Mais si tu préfères que ton ami meure, c'est toi qui vois. »

« Et … que voulez-vous en échange ? » questionna Ed.

Il était méfiant. Cependant il ne pouvait se défaire de ce regard à l'éclat hypnotique. Et cette voix … suave comme du miel …

« Ta propre âme. En échange du corps de ton frère et de tes membres. Je ne te la prendrais pas tout de suite rassure-toi. »

« Mon … mon âme ? »

« Oui. Pour le plus ardent désir, il y a un coût qu'il faudra bien payer un jour. Refuse et ton ami mourra, accepte et vous vivrez en ayant tout retrouvé. »

Edward vit alors plusieurs images défiler : il se voyait dans son village en compagnie de son frère et de Winry, mamie Pinako, il voyait son bras et sa jambe revenus. Il courait dans les étendues d'herbe verte, enfin débarrassé du poids de ses prothèses. Et Al qui riait … Un sentiment de grand bonheur l'envahit.

« Voilà ce qui se passera si tu accepte. Signe un pacte avec moi, et tu vivras heureux. » fit la voix de la femme, hypnotique au possible.

« Que dois-je faire ? » demanda Edward, qui paraissait revenir de sa rêverie.

« Signe là. » répondit Sâatha, en montrant un parchemin.

Elle lui tendit une plume.

« Nii-san … ne fais pas ça … ne … vends pas ... » articula Al.

« Si je ne le fais pas tu mourras. Et comme ça, on sera débarrassés des homonculus en prime. »

Edward apposa sa signature en bas du parchemin, stipulant qu'il acceptait le marché du démon et son prix. Le pacte fut enroulé et disparut avec la plume. Sâatha posa une main sur l'armure, et attrapa le bras mécanique d'Edward. Une intense lueur rouge illumina l'endroit.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, on toqua à la porte du bureau du colonel Mustang. Quand elle s'ouvrit, ce fut pour laisser passer Edward.

« Tiens ! Bonjour mon petit Full … » lança Roy.

Il s'interrompit en voyant un jeune garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup suivre Edward. Le blond posa une lettre sur le bureau du colonel.

« Ma démission. Comme vous voyez nous retrouvé nos corps. Aussi je quitte l'armée. » annonça Edward.

Il avait une expression de joie que Roy ne lui avait jamais vue.

« Vous avez trouvé la Pierre Philosophale alors ! » fit Breda.

« On peut dire ça ! » répondit le blondinet avec un grand sourire.

« Avant de partir, vous prendrez bien un dernier café avec nous ? » proposa Fuery.

Les frères acceptèrent. Chacun une tasse en main, les militaires posaient des questions à Alphonse. Ce dernier ne se rappelait pas très bien ce qui s'était passé au moment de la transmutation. En revanche il ne cachait pas son bonheur. Edward était sur une chaise à côté. Il posa sa tasse sur un bureau, tendit les jambes et croisa les mains derrière la tête.

Roy qui s'approchait pour le féliciter, laissa soudain tomber sa tasse. Le bruit fit sursauter tout le monde. Le colonel semblait bien pâle tout à coup. Ses orbes couleur nuit croisèrent celles de miel de son ex-subordonné, qui le regardait avec un air interrogateur.

« FullMetal … pourrais-tu … venir avec moi un instant ? » demanda Roy en essayant de reprendre contenance.

« ???? »

« Viens s'il te plaît, j'ai à te parler. » insista le brun.

Edward se leva et le suivit, curieux. Les autres se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules. Roy fit entrer Edward dans une pièce déserte. Il ferma la porte, puis se dirigea vers le jeune. Là il releva un côté de son haut et baissa la ceinture.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites enfin ?! » s'exclama Edward en se débattant.

« Tu l'as vue … tu as passé un pacte avec Sâatha … » répondit Mustang.

Le visage du blond se ferma.

« Comment vous le savez ? »demanda-t-il froidement.

« Parce que moi aussi j'ai un Junitsu. » répondit le colonel.

Il lui montra son propre tatouage.

« Tiens c'est bizarre le vôtre est rouge. » constata l'adolescent.

« Parce qu'il est l'heure pour moi de régler ma dette. » répondit sèchement le colonel.

Ed déglutit. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Sâatha avait été très claire sur le prix à payer.


	7. La fuite

**Tin-tsoouiin ! voilà le dernier chapitre de ce premier volume. Encore merci pour tous les gens qui ont suivit. Nous voilà à un instant décisif pour Roy ... car Sâatha l'a retrouvé.**

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la prochaine fic, qui sera je le rpécise sans rapport avec celle-ci.**

* * *

Roy n'en revenait pas. Le FullMetal, cet enfant qu'il avait finit par considérer comme le sien, tout comme Alphonse, il avait vendu son âme. Au sens propre. Le colonel était atterré.

« Comment as-tu pu être assez bête pour vendre ton âme ? » s'écria l'alchimiste du feu.

« J'vous signale que vous avez fait la même chose, alors vous êtes mal placé pour m'engueuler ! » rétorqua Edward.

Roy se frotta le visage, essayant de retrouver son calme. Le mal était fait à présent. S'énerver ne résoudrait pas le problème. Même si sur le coup il est vrai que ça soulage.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? » reprit Mustang.

« On a rencontré Scar en rentrant. Il a explosé Al d'une telle manière que son sceau a été endommagé. Or pour le réparer je dois justement éviter d'y toucher. Cette Sâatha est apparue à ce moment-là. » raconta Edward.

« Oui, elle peut sentir le désespoir des gens. Et plus il est intense plus elle a de chances de passer un pacte. Et bon sang tu n'aurais pas pu appeler des renforts ? » dit Roy.

« Ah ben oui tiens ! J'aurais dû lui dire à Scar : excuse-moi vieux, j'ai un coup de fil à passer, je reviens. » ironisa Edward.

Roy soupira. Il avait raison, les circonstances ne lui avaient permis aucun recours. Et le jeune colonel comprenait au fonds, ce qui avait pu pousser le FullMetal à vendre son âme.

« Alors comme ça, quand c'est rouge c'est qu'il est l'heure de payer ? » demanda Ed d'une voix plus calme.

Roy le regarda, puis lâcha d'une voix lasse.

« Oui. Et elle est venue jusqu'ici réclamer son dû. Ca été épouvantable. »

« Mais … vous avez toujours votre âme ? »

« Toujours. Comme beaucoup de soldats se sont interposés, elle a fini par battre en retraite. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion : Sâatha reviendra. Jusqu'à présent elle a obtenu les âmes qu'on lui devait.» expliqua Roy.

Ed hocha la tête. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir signé. Certes il avait tenu sa promesse envers son frère, et il en était content. Cependant cette histoire d'âme l'angoissait. Il demanda au colonel s'il savait ce que Sâatha était exactement. Mustang lui narra tout ce qu'il savait à son sujet. Il en avait appris davantage grâce au livre qu'il avait acheté.

« J'ai l'intention d'aller trouver ce clan d'Ishbal qui l'a enfermée autrefois. Eux seuls peuvent me libérer du pacte. Et toi aussi par la même occasion. » conclut-il.

« Je devrais vous accompagner alors. » fit Edward.

« Là-dessus j'hésite. Il n'est pas utile de donner à ce démon l'envie de réclamer ton âme plus tôt que prévu. » objecta Roy.

Ed admit cet argument. Sâatha ne lui avait pas dit quand elle viendrait réclamer son dû. Après un moment de silence, Roy suggéra de revenir auprès des autres.

* * *

« Vos subordonnés sont-ils au courant pour votre Junitsu ? » interrogea Ed.

« Bien obligé, ils ont vu Sâatha à l'œuvre. »

« Bon, mais moi je ne veux pas qu'Alphonse le sache. Pour le moment du moins. » fit Ed en regardant devant lui.

« Alors veille à bien dissimuler ton tatouage. »

Ils revinrent dans le bureau où tout le monde bavardait gaiement. Ed signala à son frère qu'ils partaient. Tous deux saluèrent chaleureusement les militaires, qui le leur rendirent bien.

« Bonne chance. » glissa Ed au colonel.

Le concerné répondit par un sourire. Alphonse remercia le colonel de leur avoir donné leur chance. Roy lui passa la main dans les cheveux, et lui souhaita d'être heureux. Les ados quittèrent enfin la pièce.

« Au fait nii-san, que voulait le colonel ? »

« Ooof rien de grave, t'en fais donc pas. Pense plutôt aux têtes de Winry et mamie Pinako quand elles vont te voir ! »

« Oui tu as raison ! Et toi tu n'as plus rien à craindre pour ton automail. »

Les deux frères quittèrent joyeusement le Q.G de Central, après être passé saluer le lieutenant-colonel Hughes.

« Ca va me manquer de ne plus entendre le petit hurler. » fit Havoc.

« Oui. En parlant de ça, que s'est-il passé colonel ? Vous avez voulu l'engueuler une dernière fois pour marquer le coup ? » plaisanta Breda.

Les autres sourirent, mais en voyant le visage contrarié de leur supérieur, ils redevinrent sérieux.

« J'aurais pourtant voulu ne pas le faire. » lâcha Roy.

Avant que son équipe ne lui demande plus d'explication, Hughes le Jovial déboula dans la pièce.

« Les Frères Elric nous quittent !! » fit-il.

« On a vu oui. » répondit Roy.

« Mais à qui je vais pouvoir montrer les photos de ma merveilleuse Elysia ? » gémit Maes.

Roy leva les yeux au ciel, en même temps que les autres militaires.

« Colonel, vous aviez quelque chose à nous dire je crois. » fit Riza.

Mustang la regarda les yeux en billes. Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Hughes reporta son attention sur son ami.

« Bon, allons-y. Les frères Elric n'ont pas trouvé la Pierre Philosophale. »

Suuuuurpriiiiiise !

« Mais alors … comment ont-ils retrouvé leurs corps ? » demanda Falman étonné.

« Par le même moyen que moi. » répondit Roy.

« Attends. Ne nous dit pas que … qu'ils ont passé un pacte avec Sâatha ?! » s'exclama Hughes ahuri.

Roy acquiesça en silence. La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe sur l'équipe. Chacun en resta coi.

* * *

« C'est Edward. C'est lui qui a un Junitsu. » devina Riza.

Voilà pourquoi le colonel avait demandé à lui parler, et avait eu l'air mal à l'aise. En tout cas, les soldats étaient catastrophés. Leur supérieur c'était déjà grave, mais un jeune comme Edward, qui avait déjà tant souffert …

« Mais soyez tranquilles. Une fois Sâatha enfermée, les pactes passés mais non réglés seront annulés. » les rassura Mustang.

« Encore faut-il que les Ishbals acceptent de t'aider ! Je venais justement t'apporter ce que j'avais trouvé. » rappela Maes.

Il lui tendit une feuille. Roy la prit et la plia avant de la fourrer dans une poche.

« S'ils ne veulent pas tant pis. Je me débrouillerais autrement. »

Mouais, c'est très rassurant ça Roy. Nous pourrons dormir sur nos deux oreilles avec ça. Quelqu'un a d'autres mauvaises nouvelles sinon ? Au point où en est, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Mustang lui, en lança une que vous prendrez comme vous voulez :

« Remettons-nous au travail. »

Etonnant non ? En tout cas personne ne broncha. Le soir venu, Hawkeye raccompagna son colonel chez lui.

« Merci bien. Et tâchez de bien dormir. » lui dit-il.

« … »

Il quitta le véhicule. Riza ne démarra que lorsque la porte du logis se referma. Puis avec un soupir, elle partit. Hayate vint l'accueillir quand elle entra.

« Mon pauvre toutou, je viens d'apprendre une autre mauvaise nouvelle. »

« Aw ? »

Elle prit la laisse de son chien qu'elle lui passa, et l'emmena en promenade. Sur le trajet, elle ne cessait de remuer cette histoire dans tous les sens. D'abord Roy, ensuite Ed … et les reste des personnes qui avaient passées un pacte. Celles-là, le démon en avait décimé la moitié. Ce qui faisait beaucoup, et inquiétait les civils.

« Tiens bonsoir lieutenant. » entendit-elle.

« Lieutenant colonel. » répondit Riza en découvrant Maes.

Il lui sourit, et ils firent un bout de chemin en reparlant de ce qui les préoccupait. Pour plus de commodités, ils avaient décidé d'oublier leurs grades. Après tout ils n'étaient plus en service.

« Le colonel refuse de dire contre quoi il a vendu son âme. Ca pourrait pourtant nous être utile. » dit Riza.

« En effet. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que c'est arrivé pendant la guerre. Un moment propice pour Sâatha. La majorité de ses pactes a été conclue à cette période. » ajouta Hughes.

« J'en viens à me demander si ce n'est pas de gravir les échelons plus vite. » hasarda Riza.

« Non, ça ne colle pas au tempérament de Roy. Il n'est pas avide de pouvoir. » répondit Hughes, pensif.

« Mais si c'était pour atteindre son objectif ? Il a très bien pu lui demander son ascension rapide. » continua la blonde.

« Il a décidé de devenir généralissime à la fin de la guerre. Et encore c'est moi qui lui ai suggéré. Il doit s'agir d'autre chose. »

Riza fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu forcer cet homme intègre à donner ce qui était une chose aussi précieuse. Chacun se perdit ensuite dans ses pensées.

* * *

De son côté, Roy était rentré chez lui. Il terminait de dîner, quand soudain sa marque le démangea vivement. Roy sut ce que ça voulait dire : Sâatha était tout près. Il devait donc se tenir prêt à la recevoir. Il quitta sa cuisine, laissant tout en plan. Sâatha se matérialisa quelques secondes après dans le couloir de l'entrée.

Le démon pouvait sentir où se trouvait sa proie. Elle partit donc sur sa gauche. Une porte se présenta à elle. Il était là. Juste à côté. Sâatha donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte. En réponse, le démon fut englouti par une gerbe de feu. Roy avait voulut la faire exploser, mais comme elle ne craignait pas l'alchimie, cela n'avait donc pas marché.

Le colonel saisit une chaise avec l'intention de la fracasser sur Sâatha. La femme serpent devança ses intentions, et carbonisa la chaise. Après quoi elle se jeta sur Mustang, qu'elle fit tomber.

« Inutile de te débattre ! Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, maintenant il faut en payer le coût ! » siffla-t-elle.

Le brun la frappa au visage, et la fit basculer pour se relever. Vite, il devait partir d'ici …

« Argh ! » s'exclama Roy.

Il se retrouvait pris dans un tourbillon de sable. Ne pas paniquer … Sâatha allait sûrement attaquer par-derrière. Pour anticiper, Mustang balança un coup de pieds. Sâatha bloqua la cheville, tira et le projeta contre un mur. A moitié sonné par le coup, le colonel la vit arriver à une vitesse impressionnante. Il se baissa pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le mordre. Bon réflexe, mais il reçut un coup de griffes qui lui barra le ventre.

Sâatha l'empoigna à nouveau et le fit valdinguer à travers la chambre. Roy atterrit dans le couloir. Le serpent fonça de nouveau. Sa proie saisit un vase, qu'elle assena en plein visage du démon. Furieuse, l'Ishbale brisa l'objet d'un puissant revers. Ses yeux rouge sang lancèrent soudain un fin rayon qui transperça l'épaule du militaire. Profitant de sa douleur, le démon se jeta crocs en avant sur la gorge tendre. Elle fit arrêtée à quelques centimètres par quelque chose qui lui avait perforé le cœur.

Roy se dégagea ensuite par la frappant au ventre. Il s'enfuit ensuite. Peut-être que le bout de vase n'avait pas suffit à tuer le démon.

« AOURF ! » s'exclama Mustang.

Il alla s'écraser sur sa table basse, qui se brisa sous le choc. Le démon venait de lui filer un sacré coup dans le dos. Roy perdait du sang. Sâatha le saisit à la gorge et le souleva brutalement.

« Ca commence à bien faire ton cirque. » lui dit-elle.

Roy lui enflamma la tête. Pas question qu'il se laisse mourir, des gens comptaient sur lui, il avait fait des promesses. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il espéra, Sâatha ne le lâcha pas. Elle serra même fortement sa prise. Puis elle secoua la tête, faisant disparaître les flammes.

« Hggg ! »

Roy tenta le maximum pour se dégager. Son épaule trouée le faisait beaucoup souffrir. De plus, il commençait à manquer d'air. Sâatha sourit, sûre d'avoir le dessus. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire … c'est alors que … Roy ne savait pas se qui avait bien pu se produire exactement. Toujours est-il qu'il tomba assis sur le sol. En se redressant, il constata qu'il avait toujours la main de Sâatha autour du cou. Le brun tira pour se libérer.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est que la main avait été détachée du corps. Tranchée pour être précise. Quand il reporta ses yeux sur Sâatha, ce fut pour découvrir qu'elle avait été coupée en deux. Le bas du corps tomba en poussière. En sable plus précisément. Le haut du corps parut se régénérer. La main qui était enserrée à la gorge du brun repoussait déjà. Préférant ne pas attendre que Sâatha revienne à la vie, Roy se releva et sortit de chez lui.

Il n'avait pus qu'une idée en tête. Mettre le plus de distance entre lui et ce maudit démon. Roy se mit à courir dans la nuit.


End file.
